The princess, the servant, him and I
by Donia Rosa
Summary: La nueva directora de St. Bernandette hace participar el colegio en el concurso "Dramaturgo escolar" con la esperanza de ganar el dinero suficiente para actualizar el colegio. Pone a cargo a la nueva maestra de música y el gruñón profesor de lenguaje, que se muestra reacio a la novata maestra. Pero nunca esperaría que ella tuviera la ocurrencia de producir una "obra del mal".
1. Paper Planes

**Disclamair: la gran parte de los personajes no me pertenece, ni la música. Yo soy solo propietaria de la nueva profesora y los alumnos nuevos. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ese año, a principios de octubre, Paul Maddens estaba de mejor humor que otros anteriores. A pesar de que Jennifer volvía la mayor parte de cada año a California para seguir con su trabajo, en las navidades podía asegurar que ella estaría ahí. Cracker era una muy buena compañía y el sr. Poppy... bueno... él seguía alegre e ingenuo, como todo niño inocente de solo diez años o menos. La ex-directora Bevan, ya jubilada, seguía de vez en cuando paseándose por St. Bernandette, para echar un vistazo de como la nueva directora mantenía el instituto. La señora Hamilton era más estricta, pero más lista también. Un nuevo problema acareaba ese año a St. Bernandette, y era que los fondos estaban cerca de la quiebra, la escuela debía actualizarse, con la llegada de la tecnología con mejores computadoras y hasta un proyector de video para que los niños se enriquezcan con más información. Sin mencionar que se deseaba re-modelar el salón principal donde se realizaban los actos.

En esa mañana casi a principios de año y antes de que algunos maestros llegasen, Mary Hamilton, hojeaba una revista con cuidado, mientras tomaba su café. Algunas cosas llamaban su atención y otras no tanto. Una llamada del teléfono la distrajo de su entretenida revista.

-Aló- contestó y del otro lado se oyó la voz de la secretaria del colegio.

-Hola señora Hamilton. Disculpe que la moleste, pero en espera se encuentra una mujer llamada Margaret Alcott, que desea hablar con usted- la directora sonrió de gusto en escuchar el nombre de su vieja amiga en mucho tiempo.

-Deseo ahora mismo atenderla, gracias sra. Ryan- en seguida, un pitido sonó y otra voz hablaba del otro lado.- Maggie, querida ¿Como has estado?

-Bien Mary. Espero que no hayas olvidado que hoy mi hija comienza a trabajar en tu escuela.

-Por supuesto que no. Espero con impaciencia la llegada de la pequeña Joey.

-Sabes que ella ya no es pequeña y no les gusta que le digan así- se escuchó su risa del otro lado.

-Lo sé, pero es imposible olvidar el pasado. Tu hija siempre fue inteligente, no me sorprende que se haya graduado en cinco años- luego de temas banales, Hamilton cortó fingiendo que tenía mucho por hacer, pero en verdad su vista se enfocó en uno de los artículos que llamó totalmente su atención. Era eso justo lo que necesitaban, prendió el alto parlante.- Atención profesores y maestras, convoco una junta antes del inicio de la clase con todos los alumnos. Informen los presentes a todo aquel que no lo este, muchas gracias.

* * *

-Sr. Maddens- saludaba Desmond Poppy con una gran sonrisa al susodicho.- Es un gran alivio verlo tan temprano, la sra. Hamilton informó que hoy deberíamos reunirnos a las ocho en punto, antes de la clase en el salón.

-¿A qué se debe?- Paul se dirigía caminando a su aula.- Espero que sea rápido tengo que preparar los horarios de lenguaje.

-No lo sé, solo nos convocó de forma inesperada. Oiga, ¿Conoce a la nueva profesora de música que vendrá?

-No realmente. Creo que será una novata- Maddens deseaba en el fondo que no fuera tan infantil como el sr. Poppy. Le caía bien y eran amigos, pero muchas veces lo desesperaba.- Una torpe novata- susurró para si mismo, repasando el itinerario semanal.

* * *

Exactamente, aquella mañana, un auto se estacionaba a solo cinco minutos de las ocho y punto frente al colegio.

-Mamá, sabes perfectamente que no tenías que traerme- se quejaba la acompañante sentada en la delantera al lado del conductor.

-Claro que si. Es tu primer día de trabajo y creo que sería lo menos que podría hacer por mi hija- la mujer más joven rodó los ojos. Quería a su madre, pero sentía que la mimaba demasiado. Fijó la hora en su celular y casi respingó de la hora que era. En cinco minutos empezarían las clases.

-Me voy, gracias má. De regreso no tienes que llevarme- y realmente así deseaba,no le gustaba causar tantas molestias a su progenitora. De corrida hacía la escuela, escuchó a su madre saludarla, pero ni pudo responder al saludo, preocupada por la hora. Al entrar buscó con la mirada algún salón o a alguien a quién preguntar que pasaba que no estaba nadie por allí. Observó las pequeñas ventanas que tenían las aulas para mirar en su interior. Nadie le dijo nada de nada sobre lo que pasaba. Un conserje pasó cerca de ella.

-Disculpe por la tonta pregunta, pero ¿Donde están todos?- preguntó muy desorientada.

-Están en el salón principal. La directora convocó una asamblea escolar de alumnos y profesores- la mujer extendió sus ojos más impresionada ¿Tenía que ser justo su primer día de trabajo para convocar la asamblea?

-Gracias ¿Podría guiarme al salón principal? Es mi primer día de trabajo aquí y no conozco la escuela- amablemente, el señor le dio la dirección de donde estaba la sala, no era muy lejos, pero aun así ella corrió hasta detenerse en la puerta. Respiró hondo, vio en su celular que ya eran las ocho con cinco minutos. Esperaba que nadie la mirara mal por su tardanza. Abrió la puerta y sintió como todos los ojos de los presentes se enfocaban en ella, niños, pre-adolescentes y maestros. Sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente por los nervios y trató de buscar un asiento.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí está! Nuestra nueva profesora de música y actuación. Chicos denle un saludo a la señorita Jocelyn Alcott- algunos chicos, la mayoría, saludaron en un unísono "Buenos días señorita Alcott". Paul, junto a Desmond murmuraron entre ellos.

-Tarde en su primer día- susurró Paul sobre su hombro.- No creo que eso hable muy bien de ella- la mujer exteriormente era muy joven, tal vez veintiséis, veintisiete años. Tenía el cabello castaño y largo, atado en una cola de caballo baja y unos anteojos algo empañados, usaba una camisa blanca y una larga pollera marrón que coincidía con su cabello. Portaba en uno de sus brazos un bolso con carpetas y hojas. Sonrió e hizo una especie de reverencia a los chicos que la saludaban.

-Ella nos ayudará a preparar la obra para el concurso "Dramaturgo escolar"- la sonrisa de la cara de la castaña se borró al instante, no entendía que quería decir eso.- Junto al profesor de lenguaje, el sr. Maddens- el susodicho pronunció un bajo "¿Qué?" entre los aplausos.- Remitiré ya que la señorita Alcott no estuvo presente. El concurso "Dramaturgo Escolar" será llevado a cabo a mitades de febrero del próximo año, antes de las vacaciones de mitad del trimestre. Hasta ese entonces se dará el tiempo suficiente para crear una obra original, ensayarla y producirla; o recrear una no muy conocida. El año encargado de llevar en escena será el cuarto grado- ese, el tercero, el quinto y sexto grado eran los años que Paul cubría como profesor de lenguaje.- Solo eso quería decir- dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse pero, avisó una última cosa.- Por cierto el primer premio son trescientas mil libras- lo dicho provocó en más de uno, en especial a los niños abrir sus bocas formando una "O".- Es todo. Ahora si, cada uno a sus respectivas aulas y trabajos.

Paul se retiró pronto, olvidando su clase por comenzar, dejándola en manos de Desmond y fue directamente al despacho directivo, de igual forma de hace un año cuando le informaron que sería el productor de la Natividad.

-Señora Hamilton- irrumpió. La nombrada rodó sus ojos, conocía por lo dicho de la sra. Bevan el carácter malhumorado del sr. Maddens. Era una costumbre clásica de él debido que su novia lo había abandonado en Navidad, pero ahora que volvieron a estar juntos, no podía entender su humor. Se sentó calmadamente en su escritorio y le dirigió la vista.

-¿Si, sr. Maddens?

-Por favor, no quiero volver a hacer esto otra vez- la Sr. Bevan le había prometido que después de su jubilación no tenía que aguantar eso de actuar más ¿Por qué la vida no podía dejarlo descansar de una buena vez?

-¿Por qué no? Eres muy bueno, lo probaste hace año y medio, cuando hiciste la mejor obra sobre la Natividad de toda la historia. Se habló en todos los diarios de Inglaterra.

-Si, pero no fue una de las mejores experiencias en mi vida hacerla. Fue sumamente agotador todo, el cast, la ayuda del Sr. Poppy, ensayar con los niños- _"Sin mencionar que tenía que volver realidad esa mentira_", pensó. Se sentó en el asiento frente al escritorio de la directora, frotándose su sien, intentando olvidar aquella vez que tuvieron una cabra en la escuela.

-Pero ahora tienes una nueva ayudante con más experiencia, no veo que podría salir mal de todo eso.

-¿Se supone que tiene más experiencia siendo muy joven? Llegó tarde a su primer día de trabajo aquí.

-Bueno a todos nos pasa muchas veces. Especialmente cuando es tu primer lugar de trabajo- Paul frunció el ceño y paró su masaje de sien.

-¿Este es su primer trabajo y dice que tiene más experiencia?

-La adquirirá con el tiempo. Vamos Sr. Maddens, Jo.. em... la señorita Alcott es muy amable e inteligente y muy creativa. Ayudale en lo más que pueda, ella también aportará mucho aunque no lo crea. Es muy estudiosa y se graduó muy joven. Eso sí, tiene un mal temperamento, así que trátela con cariño- el hombre volvía a fruncir el ceño, la directora hablaba de la nueva profesora como si fuera su hija o sobrina. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con el sobrino que le encargó la última directora. Suspiró derrotado.

-Bien, la ayudaré. Después de todo ella tiene unos veintiséis... veintisiete...

-Veinticuatro para ser exactos- el hombre volvió a hacer una mueca de sorprendido.- Si muy joven, pero muy inteligente. Estudio sobre las artes, la actuación y la música.

-Si, si, se lo que se estudia. Yo tuve un profesorado de tres años- suspiró de vuelta y se levantó de su asiento hasta la puerta.- Con su permiso- pero al abrirla chocó contra otro cuerpo.

-¿Sr. Maddens?- preguntó en voz baja la nueva maestra y ajustó sus anteojos para observarlo más fijamente.

-Srta. Alcott- respondió incomodo por la cercanía, sentía su pecho aplastar el de ella.

-¡Jocelyn! ¡Que bueno que estés aquí! Quería presentarte al profesor de lenguaje: Paul Maddens y tu ayudante en la producción. Quería presentarlos y hablar de un asunto importante con ambos más tarde, pero ya que estás aquí, hablemos ahora- jaló a ambos de las manos al interior de la habitación.

-Pero, sra. Hamilton, mi clase... - la mujer mayor lo interrumpió antes de que dijera una palabra más.

-Estoy segura que el sr. Poppy podrá mantener muy entretenido a esos niños- sentó a Maddens en su anterior asiento y a Alcott en el lateral de él.- Ahora estoy segura que harán un muy buen trabajo. Necesito que lean las bases y condiciones del concurso, no son muchas, no se preocupen- ambos leyeron una hoja arrancada de una revista, que extendió la mujer sobre el escritorio, rápidamente y comprendieron a que se refería con original o no muy conocida obra.

-Pero, sra. Hamilton. Nunca hice algo original, ni produje algo por mi mismo.

-El sr. Maddens tiene razón. Yo jamás dirigí una obra, si ayude en las producciones de algunas durante trabajos de campo, pero nunca dirigí una, y menos original por mi. Será mejor que esperemos para el próximo año por esto, es demasiado repentino.

-Lo siento, pero no se podrá esperar para el próximo años- los dos profesores levantaron la vista asustados a la mayor.- Ya inscribí a la escuela esta mañana antes de la reunión convocatoria.

-¿Qué?- casi gritó Paul, estuvo a punto de pararse de su asiento.- Sra. Hamilton, por lo menos nos hubiese consultado esto.

-Claro que no- ella negó cruzándose los brazos, un gesto un poco infantil para su edad. Podría ser muy madura en muchos aspecto, pero terriblemente inmadura en otros.

-Pero... ¿Por qué no?- hablaba la más joven.

-Si lo hubiese hecho ustedes se negarían desde el principio. Ahora no tienen opción- era muy astuta su estrategia, así como injusta para ambos maestros.

-¿Hay algo más que decir?- interrogó el hombre.

-No contigo Paul, puedes retirarte- el aludido se marchó lo más rápido del despacho sin siquiera pedir permiso, gesto que, según creía la más joven, era muy grosero de su parte. Estando solas ambas mujeres se sonrieron como madre e hija.

-¿Y qué te parece St. Bernadette?

-A penas he estado aquí veinte minutos, Mary- la nombrada rió sonoramente.- He estado aquí tan poco tiempo y me asignas una gran y dificultosa tarea.

-Por favor, estoy segura que has hecho peores en tu facultad. Lo harás bien, tengo fe en ti y en tu creatividad- la profesora bajó su cabeza insegura, no pensaba que lograría algo tan difícil como eso.- Además, recuerda, algo viejo y poco usado, también es una buena técnica- se quedaron un rato en silencio tranquilas en sus cavilaciones hasta que la mayor continuó.- ¿Y qué te parece el sr. Maddens?- ella solo resopló y sacudió su mano.

-Bien sabés Mary que detesto hablar mal de la gente. Pero siendo sincera, me pareció un poco malhumorado y grosero.

-No te preocupes, es así con todos, hasta con los niños- la chica arqueó las cejas, ser así con los niños era preocupante desde su perspectiva.- Deberá ser por la edad. Tal vez su ayudante, el sr. Poppy, te caiga mejor. Él también ayudará en el proyecto- suspiró aliviada.

-¿Tiene algún titulo sobre las artes?

-No... Pero, será de mucha ayuda en cuanto tratar a los niños- rodó los ojos la maestra, cada vez más problemas que soluciones.

-Bien, si eso es todo ¿Puedo retirarme?

-Si, claro. Deja que te de los horarios de tus clases, tendrás la sala de música para tu disposición- ante sus manos yació una gran hoja y un cuaderno. La primera con los distintos horarios y grados, como el programa de enseñanza. Los segundo servía para ir poniendo las notas.

-Creo que tengo casi todo el primario.

-Así es, salvo por el último año- sin más se retiró hasta la sala de música para observarla mejor. No sabía realmente donde estaba, pero ya la encontraría. No daría clases dentro de unos cuarenta minutos y eso le daba tiempo para descansar.

Pasó cerca del aula de cuarto, y presenció una escena que no sabía si causarle gracia o pena. El señor Maddens regañando al sr. Poppy como si este último se tratara de un niño en vez de un adulto. Acercó sus ojos a la pequeña ventana de la puerta y entendió mas o menos la situación. Habían muchos papeles tirados por el suelo con forma de aviones. Al parecer Poppy le dio la idea a los niños con que divertirse mientras esperaban a Paul y eso causó mucho desastre en el aula.

"_Aviones de papeles",_ sonrió al recordar aquella vieja canción que le gustaba escuchar de adolescente, pero sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad, eso era cosa del pasado, ahora tenía que enfocarse en su presente para dirigirse al futuro.

* * *

-Bien Lillian- felicitaba el profesor Maddens a la pequeña alumna rubia y de bellos ojos cristalinos por su trabajo práctico entregado la semana pasada. Ahora mismo Paul repartía las hojas a cada alumno felicitando o enfocando en que hizo mal para mejorar. La chica sonrió presuntuosamente.

-C+ ¿Ves Luke? Soy muy inteligente- enseñó al chico que se sentaba detrás de ella para tratar de impresionarlo.

-A nadie le importa tu nota, Lillian- se burló otro cerca y los muchachos rieron sonoramente, la susodicha frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza seguida de un "Hmp".

A no muchos bancos de distancia, una tímida niña de también cabellos claros, escondía su nota de los demás compañeros.

-¿Qué te sacaste ahora Catherine?- preguntó un chico a su lateral, sabía que ella sacaba muy buenas notas y le gustaba molestarla con ese asunto.

-N- nada importante. Só- sólo una buena nota, es todo.

-Dejame ver-sacó la hoja de sus manos y extendió sus orbes impresionado.- Oigan ¡Miren todos! Catherine batió su propio récord- en efecto, en la hoja se leía una gran "A" con dos signos de "+". Se escuchaba a todos pronunciar unos cuantos "Whoa" o preguntas como "¿De quién logra copiarse para llegar a esa nota" o "Espero algún día superarla". La pequeña rubia se escondió en su asiento sonrojada a más no poder.

-Jeremiah, baja la hoja- ordenó el profesor enfadado y arrebató el objeto de las manos del muchacho al no hacer caso.- No debes expandir noticias así sin el permiso del cliente, eso se constituye como "violación a la intimidad"- devolvió la hoja en manos de Catherine y sobó con dulzura su cabeza. Desde el primer día, supo que la niña era muy tímida y que le costaba mucho comunicarse con los demás alumnos, pero muy brillante en otros ámbitos, como el estudio. Después de que todas la notas fueron entregadas, el profesor volvió muy serio a su escritorio y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno... Como sabrán haremos una obra para un concurso que deberá ser original o de ideas olvidadas y nada conocidas ¿Alguna idea?- todos quedaron en un sepulcral silencio. _Cric, Cric_, murmuró el sr. Poppy desde su pequeña silla cerca del escritorio de Paul, haciendo reír a más de un alumno.- Eso no es necesario y no aporta nada a la clase, sr. Poppy ¿Nadie tiene alguna idea?- una chica levantó su mano.- ¿Si, Allyson?

-¿Qué significa que deberá ser original?

-Que deberemos inventarla nosotros mismos- otra mano se levantó.- ¿Si, Rose?

-¿Podemos hacer _Romeo y Julieta?_\- preguntó inocentemente sin haber prestado atención a lo anterior. El maestro suspiró abrumado.

-No, tiene que ser original o no conocida,_ Romeo y Julieta _ya fue inventada y es muy conocida. De hecho, olvide mencionar que tengo una lista de las obras no permitidas para el concurso- sacó la página de la revista y anotó en el pizarrón nombres familiarizados como _Romeo y Julieta_,_ Hamlet_, _Edipo el rey_, _En el bosque_,_ Macbeth_, _Julio Cesar_,_ Antigona_. La mayoría de gran variedad como de Shakespare y otras clásicas griegas, así como clásicos literarios que se podrían fácilmente adaptar, como _Un canto navideño_ o _mujercitas. _E incluso musicales de renombre, conocidos en Broadway o ballets. Las condiciones eran muy estrictas, ahora entendía porque casi ningún colegio participaba, solo algunos pocos como Oakmoor, Gordon amaba crear sus propias historias y reproducirlas, se inspiraba en su propio orgullo, deseaba que ese año no participara o habría oportunidad.

-¡No dejan nada!- se burló el mismo chico al lado de Catherine.

-Así se utiliza más la imaginación. Los jueces desean ver algo que los cautive e impresione Jeremy.

-Pe- pero, profesor- levantó tímidamente la mano Catherine.- ¿Qué es lo que más valoran; la actuación o la historia?

-Pues...- el maestro quedó mudo ante tan inesperada pregunta, la chica era lista.- Creo que valoran una buena historia seguida de una buena actuación. También hay historias que tienen una buena idea, pero no se desarrollan bien. Como actuaciones que son muy buenas, pero con una historia pésima.

-Tengo una idea- llamó la atención otro chico.- Y si hacemos una historia en que unos zombies con conciencia que quieren proteger a unos humanos que son sus familiares de otros zombies.

-No me parece una buena idea para llevarla a escena, Jude. Creo que es muy inverosímil- acotó Paul.

-Sr. Maddens, y si hacemos nuestra propia versión de la Natividad, pero más romántica y cómica- sugirió otra chica.

-No Daphne, la Natividad ya es un recurso usado y creo que es mejor usarlo en Navidad.

La mayor parte de la clase fue utilizada en aportar ideas que no llevaban a ningún lado. Al final Paul dio finalizada la discusión y decidió continuar otro día con eso.

Llegó a su hogar agotado. Sin quitarse el chaleco o los zapatos, se recostó en el sofá de su sala. Revisó su celular... no, ningún mensaje de Jeniffer, tal vez un día de esos le mandaría un mensaje diciéndole que cuando volviera salieran como lo hacían antes, suspiró feliz por el pensamiento que lo mantuvo en su nube hasta que una gran lengua humedeció su cara.

-¡Cracker!- masculló sorprendido. El perro lamía toda su cara lleno de júbilo por ver a su dueño. Maddens acarició con ganas al animal.- Creo que es hora de tu paseo ¿No?- el perro ladró, como respondiendo que así era y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su correa.- Buen chico- siguió acariciando y le puso su correa con algo de dificultad. Cracker se entusiasmaba demasiado en los paseos, hasta tal punto de dar vueltas y saltar. A Paul no le molestaba volver a salir, adoraba pasear con Cracker por el suburbio y tal vez eso le ayudaría a pensar y encontrar una buena idea para la obra. Llegaron hasta cerca de un parque descansó en un asiento. Dirigió su vista a una joven pareja acaramelada que no dejaba de besarse. Sería una buena idea hacer una historia de amor, aunque el uso ya era demasiado, hacer una historia de amor fraternal quizás era más nuevo, pero muy poca gente se interesa en eso.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no notó a un gato corriendo cerca de allí. El perro inmediatamente a verlo comenzó a ladrar y posteriormente perseguirlo. Su ladrido despertó del trance a Paul y presenció como Cracker perseguía a un pequeño gato de pelaje marrón claro con el gran pelaje abultado.

-¡Cracker!- llamó el hombre preocupado. Siguió a su perro hasta cerca de un árbol donde se encontraba el gato en una rama, temblando de miedo.- Cracker, volvamos- antes de decir otra cosa, otro perro, Golden retriever, apareció por detrás y se dirigió hasta Cracker. El segundo canino ladró al primero como si defendiera al gato del árbol. El hombre se espantó por la escena y retrocedió a paso lento.

-¡Mika! ¡Hiro!- gritó una voz femenina llegando. Volteó y quedo atónito, era la profesora Alcott.

-Srta. Alcott- murmuró.

-¿Profesor Maddens? ¿Qué hace aquí?- antes de que el aludido respondiera, la pelea de ambos perros le hizo recordar que debía separarlos.

-Cracker, Cracker ¡Basta!- le gritó al can tirando de su correa. La mujer también fue hasta el suyo y lo separó del otro animal.

-¡Basta Mika! No es de buena educación ladrar tan alto- fijó su vista arriba y suspiró de alivio.- Con que ahí estás pequeño demonio. Baja ya, Hiro- pero el gato murmuró uno que otro maullido grave, comunicando que no lo haría hasta que el otro perro se alejase.- Si así tu lo deseas- volvió al profesor y la mascota, que estaba más calmado.-¿Su perro?

-¿Qué? Ah, no. Es de mi novia. Se llama Cracker, vamos amigo, saluda- pero el animal no hizo caso y solo emitió un raro sonido de disgusto por el retriever.- ¿Sus mascotas?- le tocó preguntar a él. Ella también negó.

-No, son de mis hermanos. Esta es Mika, le pertenece a mis hermanos gemelos. Cómo están castigados por intentar hacer explotar un inodoro en su escuela, le dijeron mis padres que no jugarían con ella en algún tiempo y me la dieron para cuidarla- Paul casi respinga de susto por la curiosa travesura de esos chicos.- En cuanto a ese de allí- hizo un ademán a la rama del árbol.- Es Hiro, gato de mi hermana. Me lo dio cuando se fue a la universidad para que los gemelos no le hicieran nada mientras ella estuviese afuera. Hiro los detesta y el odio es mutuo, pero se lleva bien con Mika.

-Cielos...- exclamó de sorpresa, no sabía si era por la unión con los animales o su rara familia o los extraños nombres de las mascotas.- Hiro, Mika. Son nombres como... un poco japoneses, extranjeros.

-Si, si. Mi hermana, Abby, se los puso hace mucho. Antes ambos de eran de ella, pero luego les cedió Mika a mis hermanos por lo bien que se llevaban con ella. Los llamó así por una novela japonesa romántica que vio hace algunos años.

-Jennifer le puso así a Cracker desde antes que nos conociéramos, pero nunca supe bien el porqué- rió un poco nervioso y no supo como continuar. El silencio se estaba haciendo tenso.- Usted... ¿Vive por aquí?

-No, vivo más lejos, en una casa, de por allí. Entonces... ¿Tiene una idea?- decidió cambiar de tema por el de la obra cuando no supo de que hablar. Paul inclinó su cabeza no comprendiendo a que se refería.- De lo que representaremos para el concurso.

-Oh, eso. Bueno, los chicos y yo pensábamos en algunas ideas y... hasta ahora creo que la que más me gusta es la del zombie- la mujer rió, aunque no sabía de que se trataba eso, pero le resultaba gracioso que fuera muy ingenioso.

-Creo, si mal no recuerdo, mañana tengo con su clase. Trataré de discutir lo mismo con ellos.

-¡Que bueno! Siendo usted alguien con más experiencia me asegura que tenga más probabilidades para sacar algún mejor rendimiento de esto- ella asintió un poco agradecida, pero con muchos nervios, realmente no tenía mucha experiencia y no creía que el rendimiento sería mejor de lo que Paul había logrado.-Será mejor que me vaya, o sino su gato no bajará. Vamos Cracker- jaló de la correa y el perro dirigió un último atisbo a la Golden con mala cara y gruñendo.

En aquella misma conversación, Jocelyn no sintió al mismo malhumorado y grosero profesor de lenguaje de es mañana, sino alguien más amable y cordial. Era muy extraña la doble personalidad de Paul Maddens.

-Vamos Hiro baja de allí- indico al felino que se negó y gruñó.- De acuerdo, como quieras. Ya bajarás.

Siguió esperando un rato más, preguntándose a sí misma como era que su hermana y Mika tenían gran aprecio a ese maldito gato. A lo lejos, atisbó como Paul acariciaba a Cracker hasta perderse de su vista.

* * *

**Bueno... esto nació de mi amor-obsesión- con Martin Freeman, VOCALOID, la saga de Evillious y Nativity!  
****Está un poco basado en la segunda de Nativity por el asunto del concurso y el dinero, pero los demás planeo inventarlo yo. Espero que no les disguste y lo disfruten...**

**Bye bee~**


	2. Romeo and cinderella

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenece, salvo los nuevos; tampoco Story of Evil, ni otra canción relacionada. Enjoy!**

* * *

-La clave de cantar bien es respirar. Se debe cantar respirando por el pecho y no por la nariuz- Rió Alcott por la comparación. Los niños de cuarto no entendían la risa de la maestra ni el porque pronunció mal la palabra nariz.- Ya saben como canta Marie, "Y se canta desde el pecho y no por la nariuz".- En aquella mañana enseñaba sobre los ejercicios vocales y el mantenimiento del aire pulmonar, no podía evitar pensar y comparar con aquella canción que escuchaba de pequeña, pero supuso que los niños no entendían debido a sus cortas edades y la película era muy vieja.- No importa. Bueno empecemos con algo simple- se detuvo cuando uno de los chicos alzó su mano.

-¿Si? en... ¿Como te llamas?- era su primera vez enseñando a cuarto y se recordaba mentalmente una y otra vez que debía memorizar todos los nombres de ese grado, si ellos serían los actores de la obra.

-Jude Howard, srta. Alcott.

-¿Que querías preguntarme Jude?

-Tenía la duda de lo que haremos para el concurso ¿Aun se pueden sugerir ideas?

-Si, creo que es lo conveniente. Si lo desean podemos iniciar el debate ahora- los chicos murmuraron entre ellos mismos y estuvieron de acuerdo de iniciarlo ya. No sólo porque así decidirían rápido, sino que también no sería necesario la hora de clase y no había cosa que más deseaban los chicos que las horas de las clases pasen volando, ya sea viendo una película o que un profesor pierda el tiempo hablando de un tema de su vida.

El salón de música no era muy grande pero albergaba a toda una clase por lo menos. Era de cuatro paredes y la del lateral a la puerta yacían unas gradas donde los chicos se ubicaban. Frente a ellos, un piano de cola algo viejo, pero en buenas condiciones, donde el maestro tocaría.

-Yo tengo una idea- propuso Alyson.- Quiero que hagamos una historia de amor- sus compañeros protestaron.- ¿Por qué no? Son muy populares. Así como Romeo y Julieta, o La Cenicienta.

\- Pero son muy usados- dijo Jeremy.- Sería muy predecible

-Si, y no me gusta como es la historia de Romeo y Julieta. No quiero que los protagonistas mueran. Y La Cenicienta no tiene el tema central de amor- acotó otra chica.

-Sería mejor una mezcla ¿no?- comentó un compañero al lado suyo con tono bromista.

-Yo no conozco muchas obras- musitó un chico más bajo que la mayoría.- ¿Cuantas son en total señorita?

-Muchas más de lo que crees. Gran mayoría no están en la lista.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Si mal no recuerdo... Richard III, también es de Shakespare.

-¿Y por qué mejor no hacemos esa?- cuestionó un joven con lindos cabellos rubios de nombre Luke, que Lillian no apartaba la mirada.

-No creo que sería recomendable, es algo para adultos y compleja.

-¿Qué hace una obra de teatro para adultos?- preguntó con la mano levantada Jeremy. Jocelyn meditó por unos segundos de silencio para poder responder a la pregunta, pero no sabía como decirles sobre el tema.- ¿Tienen sexo en el escenario?- sospechó descaradamente el varón. Algunos chicos taparon sus bocas para no reír muy alto, otro directamente rieron sin tener vergüenza y unos pocos, como el caso de Catherine, bajaron su cabeza sonrojados.

-No, temas como políticos y violentos. Algo como esos.

-Me gusta lo de violento- aprobó Jude sonriendo.- Quiero hacer algo con un poco de sangre, como con zombies- las propuesta del niño le hizo reír levemente, ahora sabía de quien era esa idea.

-Un poco de violencia no sería tan malo llevar a una historia, muchas veces le agregan más emoción ¿Alguno sabe como poder aportar violencia sin exceder y ser parte importante de la obra?

-Que maten a alguien malo- declaró Rose con la mano levantada y riendo.

-Si, eso si. Algo como eso. En la época antigua, sobre todo en Grecia, en las obras se trataba de enseñar lecciones para dar entender que la gente mala siempre era castigada y ser muy bueno para ser recompensado.

-¡Quiero matar!- levantó otro varón entusiasmado y saltando de las gradas, casi se resbaló causando gracias entre sus compañeros. Jocelyn no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de terror y alarma por su declaración, pero luego comprendió que eso no sería más que actuación. Otra mano también se asomó entre todas, la de una chica rubia, de cabellos cortos y pecas por doquier en su cara.

-¿Si, en...?- volvió a repetir y reprimirse no saber su nombre aunque la había pasado por la lista.

-Lillian Ulbrich, profesora.

-Bien Lillian, cuenta ¿Qué quieres aportar?

-Nada en específico. Solo quería preguntar si ¿Hollywood producirá esta obra como la Natividad de hace algunos años?- entusiasmada decía Lillian con una cara soñadora y moviendo su corto cabello.

-Siendo sincera, no tengo idea, pero no creo que vayan a hacerlo. Perdón Lillian- la sonrisa de la susodicha se desfiguró, pero luego se entornó despreocupada.

-Me hubiese gustado haber entrado hace año y medio y actuar en la natividad. Tal vez algún productor de Hollywood se interesase en usarme como actriz.

-No con esa cara que rata que tienes- se burló el mismo alumno de la otra vez sobre su nota. La chica enfocó sus ojos a él con odio y desprecio.

-¡Cállate Patrick! Tu tienes cara más de rata.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!- calmó la profesora.- No se desvíen del tema. Hay algunas obras extranjeras buenas o hasta adaptaciones de musicales sobre películas. Pero la gran mayoría de las veces no sale del todo bien.

-¿Podemos incluir en la historia una princesa?- propuso Daphne.

-Si, no veo porqué no. Puede ser un relato atípico, pero con algún personaje típico.

-¿Qué es atípico?- interrogó Patrick.

-Lo opuesto a típico, algo inusual que no se ve muy seguido. Cuando digo que puede tener personajes típicos, quiero decir algo usual. En una ambientación como la edad media o la época victoriana, es muy común presenciar cuentos protagonizados por princesas y reyes.

-Yo quiero volver a lo de la historia de amor- volvió a sugerir Alyson.

-No, Ally- negó la misma chica de antes.

-Ya cállate Miriam, siempre dices que mis ideas son malas.

-¡Porque lo son!- otra gran discusión se presentó y rodeó a la mayoría de alumnos. Jocelyn suspiraba de frustración, no sabía como acallarlos sin parecer violenta, era como tratar de dominar toda una ola entera. En medio de toda esa ola, una tímida mano permaneció levantada por largo tiempo hasta que todos se calmaron por los gritos de la maestra.

-¡Chicos, chicos, una compañera quiere decir algo!- todos callaron y voltearon a Catherine.- ¿Como te llamas?

-Ca- cat-catherine Do-do-dogson- tartamudeó como habitualmente hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Do-dog, cat-cat", se burlaba un chico en bisbiseas con Jeremy, por el tartamudeo de la niña y lo gracioso que sonaba su nombre entre tartamudeos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos Catherine?

-Pensaba ya-ya que el estilo romántico es muy usado. Por que mejor... E- es decir, hacer una historia de amor fraternal, que no lo es, muy usado, me refiero.

-Me gusta la idea- aprobó Alcott con una gran sonrisa.- La tendré en cuenta. Bueno será mejor que volvamos al asunto de la clase- los alumnos dejaron escapar un largo gimoteo diciendo "oh".- No sean necios, no se debe dejar el estudio de lado nunca. En fin empezaremos por ejercicios vocales.

La clase no fue muy larga, mayormente repetían una y otra vez sonidos graciosos de sus cuerdas vocales para afinarlas y la charla del tema se llevó la mayor parte del tiempo.

"_A este paso no iremos para ningún lado",_ pensaba Jocelyn tomando una humeante taza de café en la sala de maestros por el descanso. Prefería sentarse en el sofá que en la mesa del centro, sorbía con una sonrisa tranquilizante y comenzó a tararear una vieja música guardada en su mente. Recordó que cuando despertaba en las mañanas le gustaba cantar viejas canciones para si misma, tal vez era porque acababa de tener un encuentro con su inconsciente que era donde más guardaba lo profundo de su ser. A pesar de estar bebiendo un café, no podía evitar sentir una somnolencia que tranquilizaba a su cabeza.

-_¿Qué tan lejos iremos está noche?_\- canturreó al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y olvidaba todo lo que la rodeaba.

-¿Qué canta?- abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante la simpática cara del sr. Poppy que no paraba de sonreír.

-Nada importante- tragó en secó y casi se atragantó con su café en la garganta.

-Por lo que escuché no sonaba mucho para niños- ella dejó escapar una carcajada. Tenía toda la razón.

-No, no lo era. Perdón, pero no nos presentamos formalmente.

-Es verdad, que modales los míos. Soy Desmond Poppy; ayudante y mano derecha del profesor Maddens y razón de que la escuela St. Bernandette tuviera reconocimiento en Hollywood, un gusto- se sentó a su lado y le extendió la mano en modo de saludo, que ella devolvió.

-Jocelyn Alcott, por ahora: solo maestra de música.

-Eso hasta que sea reconocida como ¡La directora de la obra ganadora!- dijo en casi una exclamación muy fuerte. La mujer enrojeció por tal alabanza.- Srta. Jocy, vine a comunicarle que el sr. Maddens quiere que nos reunamos en su aula está tarde, luego de que acaben las clases. Prefiere que discutamos el asunto entre nosotros solos.

-El profesor Maddens es un poco gruñón ¿No?

-¡Oh si! Muchísimo. Pero ya se acostumbrará a su malhumor. De hecho, cuando nos conocimos no le gustaba ni la Navidad o jugar juegos en los recreos con los chicos. A penas salía a pasear y- siguió largo rato contando que hizo a Jocelyn olvidar su café y la canción que cantaba. Se reía de vez en cuando con algunas anécdotas graciosas, como esa de que Paul se desmayó cuando fueron de excursión al hospital para saber como recrear la escena de una mujer dando luz, en el tiempo que ensayaban para la Natividad, o el ataque que casi tuvo al presenciar un alumno suyo colgado de una soga haciendo una especie de derrape mortal. La verdad es que ella tal vez hubiera reaccionado igual que él en ambas situaciones.

A las tres de la tarde, los tres adultos discutían cansados sobre el tema sentados alrededor del escritorio del maestro de lenguaje.

-He estado pensando en que debemos hacer una intertextualidad de una obra romántica como "Romeo y Julieta". Nadie se dará cuenta si se la crea con cuidado- sugería Paul agotado después de la clase y pasando su mano por su gris cabello.- Creo que es muy efectivo.

-¿Qué es intertextualidad?- preguntó con gran aire inocente el sr. Poppy.

-Es cuando la esencia de una historia es usada en otra para contar algo similar. Un ejemplo sería "El diario de Bridget Jones", es un texto que está vinculado con "Orgullo y prejuicio"- explicó Jocelyn, el maestro de lenguaje no pudo evitar levantar una ceja por su explicación simple pero fácil de entender que lograba hacer la castaña, como de sus conocimientos. En cuanto a Poppy, solo asentía como un niño adquiriendo un nuevo conocimiento.- Y no creo que sería una buena idea hacerlo sr Maddens. Los chicos dejaron bien claro que no querían hacer una obra romántica. Debe de saber que son solo niños, le cuesta mucho expresar sus emociones abiertamente, aun si es actuado.

-Hace año y medio mi alumnos no tuvieron ese problema en la Natividad, cuando cantaron la canción de Maria y José- replicó Paul levemente molesto. Tal vez por su cansancio, tal vez por la negación de la joven mujer que de algún modo le irritaba que tuviera tantos conocimientos literarios como que conociera más a la opinión de los chicos que él mismo.

-Hace año y medio no tenía los mismos alumnos que hoy tiene. Debería escuchar sus opiniones, ellos deseaban una historia atípica y así debemos hacer, pero podemos usar personajes típicos.

-No creo que las sugerencias de los alumnos aporten tanto, son ideas demasiado disparatadas.

-Ellos no son tan tontos como usted cree.

-Yo no dije que creía que eran tontos.

-No, pero se bien que lo piensa- los dos adultos se dirigieron una mala cara, logrando un choque de miradas terrible y escalofríos en el inocente sr. Poppy.

-Usted solo lleva aquí dos días en este instituto. No es alguien que sepa mucho de ellos- un golpe realmente bajo era eso, pero ella no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Al menos he intentado hacer más conversación con ellos y animarlos a que su creatividad no sea perjudicial para la escuela. Me he fijado ayer y lo que más hace con ellos es regañarles y decaerles los ánimos.

-¿Pero que clase de historia querían ellos desarrollar?- interrogó Desmond para tranquilizar el ambiente, volviendo al anterior tema.

-No me han dicho exactamente una, pero la desean con un poco de violencia y, por qué no, algo de amor filial, más fraternal.

-Ya he pensado en eso y creo que no puede funcionar.

-Ese es su problema profesor Maddens, siempre no, no y no, es muy negativo. Trate de pensarlo detenidamente. No es una historia para usted, es para ellos.

-No, es para el público. A ellos se les asigna algo y luego los resultados son la conclusión de haber sido bueno o malo. Mire, pienso en mañana traerle algunas propuestas a ellos y las ensayaremos y escogeremos cual parece mejor...

-Creo que sería mejor que yo lea sus ideas ante todo.

-No tiene porque hacerlo, no creo que tenga la suficiente experiencia de alguien más mayor para poder reconocer buenas historias- habló el maestro con un tono casi burlón. Si las miradas matasen, estaría más que muerto por los propios ojos de Alcott, parecían cuchillas que en poco tiempo saltarían de sus orbes y lo apuñalarían.

-¡Usted no es el director aquí, yo soy quien decide que historia hacer y cual no!- el silencio reinó en aquel momento, haciéndolo más tedioso. El señor Poppy temblaba desde su silla, encogido de hombros por lo rudeza de ambos.

-Si me permiten opinar...- dijo levantando su dedo índice con claras intenciones de llamar sus atenciones, pero al poco tiempo quiso arrepentirse.

-¡NO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Quiero ver cuan competente es...- el tono de ambas voces fue incrementándose y la mujer directamente cortaba las oraciones del hombre.

-Estoy más que calificada ¡Más que usted!

-¡Quiero ver eso! ¡Tráigame una buena historia! ¡Si los chicos deciden que la suya es buena, entonces le daré la razón y lo haremos a su modo! ¡Si no es así, lo haremos a mi modo!

-¡Pues así lo haré!- Alcott tomó sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento hasta la puerta.- Buenas noches- se despidió cerrándola de un fuerte portazo. Paul se recostó más en su silla, frotando sus parpados irritado.

-Bueno... creo que yo también debo irme- susurró el sr. Poppy alejándose también hasta la salida.- Buenas noches sr. Maddens.

-Buenas noches, Desmond- el aludido cerró el portón lo más silencioso posible para no causar otra jaqueca al profesor, que ya se le veía muy irritado.

Paul por su parte refunfuñaba y resoplaba repetidamente. No sabía que era peor, si su ayudante que era tan infantil como un niño de primaria, o su directora de la obra que era tan inmadura como una adolescente llena de hormonas masculinas.

-¿Esto podría ser peor?- musitó para si mismo. Un momento... si, si podía ser peor, porque dependía de la ayuda de ambas personas incondicionalmente. Lo peor es que por su orgullo y cansancio gritó cosas que antes no diría y arruinó lo que pudiera ser una buena amistad, sin roces-. Dios... ¿En que me he metido?

La maestra de música no sólo cerro fuertemente la puerta del aula, sino también la de su propia casa cuando llegó, causando conmoción entre sus mascotas, no le preocupaba que alguien más la oyera vivía sola de hace más de un año allí, ayudada económicamente por sus padres.

-Ya llegué- les dijo a ambos animales. Hiro, el gato, subió hasta una estantería asustado en su columna más alta. En cambio Mika, se acercó a su dueña postiza. Ella se sentó en la silla de la mesa que albergaba su notebook, la perra apoyó su mentón en la pierna de la humana y le dedicó un masaje de cariño con su cabeza para tranquilizarla.- Lo siento Mika por hacerte preocupar... es que... ¡Agh! Es ese profesor Maddens. Tan negativo y orgulloso. Es un gruñón podrido- la can soltó un gemido y lamió su mano.-Gracias Mika. Y lo siento a ti también Hiro por asustarte- se dirigió a la estantería que reposaba el gato, este maulló alto con un tono de molestia, comunicando que no aceptaba su perdón.- Está bien, no aceptes mi disculpa si no quieres, el pecado recaerá en ti- rascó con ganas las orejas de Mika y posteriormente, encendió su notebook.- Ahora debo pensar una buena historia para ganarle.

Pasó hasta cerca de la medianoche pensando una y otra vez, o buscando entre sus viejos apuntes que le hicieron leer para encontrar algo que le gustara, estuvo tanto tiempo sumergida en eso que hasta olvidó comer. Mientras tanto, Hiro y Mika jugaban animadamente sobre la alfombra de su cuarto con una bola de estambre.

-Chicos, recuerden lo que les dije de hacer sus necesidades sobre mi alfombra- ambos animales soltaron un maullido y un ladrido juntos.- De acuerdo, dejaré pasar eso por esta vez.

Puso a reproducir en su notebook una vieja lista de reproducción para calmar sus nervios y divertirse con una que otra canción. Encontró en sus carpetas una que otra vieja obra que leyó durante su juventud de otro varios países, hasta algunas del continente latinoamericano.

-"El conventillo de la paloma", no me parece buena idea- algunos temas que abordaba eran algo mayores, como el hecho de que la personaje principal fue una prostituta para vivir en paz en un conventillo.- ¿No, que no es buena idea?- preguntó la opinión a los animales que gruñeron dando su desaprobación.- Si, eso creía- otra obra más trágica captó su atención.- "La mala sangre", no lo creo- tenia buena trama y era corta, pero su tema central era la historia de amor prohibido entre un tutor jorobado y su aprendiz.- Tal vez eso no les sea interesante- otra dos obras europeas llamaron su atención que Mika ladró como interesada.- No lo sé Mika. "Seis personajes en busca de un autor" es algo confusa y difícil de entender- se desvió a otro texto no más grande.- "La cantante calva", este lo entiendo menos- frustrada, pegó un fuerte grito posando sus manos contra su cabeza.

Eso era muy desesperante, no sabía que hacer y si no encontraba o creaba algo bueno, ese maestro ganaría. Debía crear un relato con trama atípica pero personajes típicos, eso sería genial. Tomó lápiz y papel, pero nada bueno se le venía a la mente. Pudo haberle pedido al profesor darle más tiempo, como una semana.

Cayó rendida al colchón de su cama, aun oía como las canciones de la lista se seguían reproduciendo en su notebook. La lista de reproducción no la había cambiado desde su secundaria y no le parecía raro escuchar una que otra viejita, pero eso no significaba que no le gustase. De pronto una melodía la despertó de su ensoñación. Era muy pegajosa y el ritmo apropiado para bailar en un baile de vals o algo así.

_Flor malvada, de hermosos pétalos con una viva pigmentación... _Tarareaba al compás de la canción. Vaya recuerdos le traía, cuando ella y su hermana la cantaban y la recreaban para sus padres y hermanos. La vieja historia de la princesa y el sirviente era tan inolvidable como conmovedora. Como si un golpe duro cayera sobre su cabeza, abrió sus ojos de golpe desmesuradamente.

-¡Eso es...!- quiso moverse de su cama a un costado pero se cayó de esta. La can se acercó a la mujer que yacía en el suelo adolorida y lamió su brazo.- ¡Mika, eso es!- volvió a la realidad sentándose y abrazando a la retriever, también olvidando el dolor por la caída.- ¡La historia del mal! "Story of Evil" ¡¿Por que no se me ocurrió antes?!- tomó de las patas delanteras y bailó lo que quedaba de la canción con ella.- Es una historia atípica, pero con personajes tan típicos ¡Oh, Mika! Soy tan feliz que hasta podría bailar. ¡Si ya lo estoy haciendo!- rió y soltó a Mika cuando quiso morderle la mano.

Preparó lo más rápido que pudo un escrito con la historia y las letras de las canciones. Mañana ni ella o el sr. Maddens tendrían horarios con los alumnos de cuarto, eso le daría tiempo para persuadir al profesor de usar las canciones o otro día de buscar unas buenas traducciones para entender la letra. Por ahora solo quería dormir. Luego de imprimir, guardar las hojas en su portafolio, dejar los alimentos para las mascotas; cerca de las una de la madrugada, pudo al fin dormir.


	3. Turkish March Owata

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenece, salvo los nuevos; tampoco Story of Evil, ni otra canción relacionada. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ring... Ring..._ Se movió a un lado, exactamente a donde apuntaba su mesa de luz. El celular no dejaba de molestarla con ese molesto ruido. El sonido cesó y siguió durmiendo, _cinco minutos más...,_ se repetía a sí misma. Ayer había dormido muy tarde, no tenía ganas de levantarse. Una gran humedad se frotó contra su cara, era una lengua... de la perra de sus hermanos.

-Ahora no, Mika- de recostó al lado contrario. El tono de su celular volvió a sonar, pero cómo la clásica música de Mozart, odiaba ese tono, lo cambiaría otro día que tuviera tiempo, sacó su brazo de entre las sabanas y lo apagó de una vez. Otra gran bola de pelos cayó sobre ella.- Apartate Hiro- el gato no dejaba de maullar.- Ya te deje comida ¿Qué más quieres?- simplemente, continuó maullando-. ¡¿Qué quieres?!- preguntó furiosa, sentándose en su colchón y tomando al gato entre las manos. Desvió su rostro al reloj de pared frente a su cama y saltó de susto, era tarde, si no salía en menos de diez minutos no llegaría a tiempo a la clase con los de segundo grado.

De un brinco, salió de la cama y corrió a vestirse con las mismas ropas de ayer, su remera musculosa blanca y arriba una camisa azul claro, que combinó junto a una falda larga marrón. Se peinó con su característica coleta baja y fue hasta la cocina. Por suerte ya tenía lista la cafetera de rosca para empezar el café, solo tenía que prender el fuego y estaría listo en cinco minutos. Dentro de poco faltarían quince minutos para las ocho, la hora que estaba acostumbrada a salir para llegar a la escuela. Tomó los platos de las mascotas y les dejó los alimentos correspondientes, decidió no lavarse los dientes, no le saldrían caries por no lavarse un día. Sintió mucha hambre y sacó unas galletas de una lata que le había comprado su madre hace poco, la sirvió con el café y comió lo más rápido que pudo. Siendo ya las 7:45 a.m, se sentía preparada con su bolso en manos hasta que su miopía le hizo recordar algo... ¡Claro! Sus anteojos que aun estaban en la cómoda de su recamara. Fue hasta su cuarto y se los puso rápido para salir.

-Adiós Mika, adiós Hiro y recuerden no defecar en la alfombra- los despidió y cerró la puerta con llaves. Corrió hasta las calles- ¡Taxi!- llamó y se detuvo el auto, aunque tenía licencia de conducir, por falta de fondos no podía comprar su propio auto-. Colegio St. Bernandette.

Si había algo que ponía de mal humor a Paul Maddens -además de el comportamiento del sr. Poppy- era llegar tarde a la escuela. Pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía hasta St. Bernandette, nunca le interesó aprender a conducir y ahora se arrepentía de no poder hacerlo. A primera hora enseñaba en tercero y no había podido dormir bien por la discusión del anterior día.

-Estúpida nueva profesora- mascullaba por cada medio kilómetro que pedaleaba en su bicicleta. Fijó en su reloj de muñeca que hora era y suspiró de alivio y cansancio cuando vio que era temprano, ocho en punto. Aseguró su bicicleta y trotó hasta la entrada. Allí fue empujado de hombro por alguien más entrando al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento- dijo él.

-Disculpe- respondió casi a su par la otra persona. Ambos levantaron sorprendidos sus ojos y fruncieron el ceño.

-Oh, vaya... Veo que es usted- dijo con evidente desdén a la maestra Alcott. Ella hizo un gesto de elevar el mentón, para demostrar una especie de superioridad.

-Si, soy yo y he traído lo que me dijo que trajera.

-Estoy impaciente por verlo hacía el final de las clases, en la reunión- los dos se dedicaron una corta mirada.-Si me disculpa, tengo una clase que atender.

-Bueno, yo también- los dos entraron por la puerta al mismo tiempo rozando sus hombros, acción que provocó un estremecimiento en la mujer. Jocelyn pasó de largo lo más rápido que pudo a Maddens y fue hasta el aula de segundo grado a buscar a sus alumnos.

Toda la mañana ambos profesores se ocuparon en lo que debían respectivamente, enseñar y solo eso. Cuando la hora de la salida estaba próxima, la profesora equipó bien su munición. Tocó el timbre, despidió a los alumnos de aquella hora y caminó a paso decidido al aula de cuarto donde se reunían con el profesor de lenguaje y el sr. Poppy. Fue la primera en llegar y los saludó a ambos con una tranquila sonrisa cuando cruzaron el umbral a la habitación.

-Esto es lo que traigo, por favor, siéntense tranquilamente a leerlo- indicó unas sillas y sus papeles. Ambos hombres agarraron dos hojas con la historia resumida. Un silencio de lectura se asentó, con de vez en cuando un suspiro y otro balbuceo o una exclamación en voz baja de Desmond. Paul fue el primero en terminarlo, indicó bajando la hoja, y en poco tiempo lo siguió su ayudante- ¿Y bien?

-No, esto no es buen material- opinó inmediatamente, negando con su cabeza. La sonrisa de Jocelyn se deformó al oír la negativa.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿No lee siquiera lo que escribe? No podemos reproducir a alguien cuando le cortan la cabeza. No es apto para niños- la mujer intentó replicar pero fue de nuevo interrumpida-. Además que destruyan a un pueblo casi entero y maten a la mayoría de sus mujeres habitantes por el capricho de una princesa, me parece escalofriante. Y creo que los dos reinos mencionados tienen nombre de demonios, esto es una escuela católica, le hago recordar.

-Al menos yo aporto algo a esto. Al menos brindo mis ideas y ayudo a que la obra prosiga, en vez de refutar y quejarme de la ayuda de los demás cuando a penas ha hecho algo- otra vez se reprodujo una guerra silenciosa que era peor que cualquier grito. La osadía de la mujer sacaba fieramente de las casillas del profesor. Por supuesto que él deseaba ayudar, pero a su modo, que era un modo más convencional.

-A mi me gustó- comentó Desmond con su mano levantada-. Deberíamos de mostrarle a los niños y que ellos digan su opinión.

-Es lo que pienso. Estoy segura que tal vez les guste- el maestro masajeó su sien, otra vez consternado.

-Aunque les gustara, no tenemos ningún indicio de que la directora permita reproducir esto. Creo que sería mejor no mostrárselo.

-Si, si lo haremos. Mañana tiene clase con ellos ¿No? Recién comience le hablaremos de esto y discutiremos el tema.

-¿Quién es usted para tomar las decisiones definitivas?- habló con un tono más elevado que poco a poco se llenaba de furia e impaciencia.

-Soy la directora de esta obra y yo decido que este musical deberá ser pasado a escena- respondió pero escondió con carpa su ira con un forzoso tono tranquilo. Maddens no podía negarse, era un argumento lógico, estaba tan arrepentido de ese mismo lunes no haber insistido más en su negación a participar en el proyecto.

-Sr. Maddens, sabe que no me gusta no estar de su parte, pero tiene que admitir que ella tiene razón- le susurró Desmond.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ellos discutirán, pero la directora Hamilton tendrá la última palabra- ella asintió aceptando el trato.- Ahora si eso era todo lo que teníamos que hablar, podría retirarme- quiso ya salir del cuarto hasta que una palabra resonó en su interior que a la chica se le escapó; _musical _¿Debía hacer otro musical? ¿Volver a pasar por el casting? ¿Eso era el infierno? ¿O estaba en coma y se encontraba en el camino entre el purgatorio y la Tierra?

-Momento, aguarde- se detuvo en su caminar y volteó a los otros dos adultos.- ¿Es un musical?

-Oh, cierto. Olvide mencionárselo- buscó en su bolso y sacó otras hojas más arrugadas.- Aquí tienen la letra de las canciones, lamento no haber avisado antes pero es que creo que los más importante era hacer énfasis en la trama del relato.

-¡Un musical, que divertido!- exclamó el sr. Poppy y tomó las hojas.- ¿Puedo componer la música?

-Ya lo está. Ahora no pude traerles, porque no tuve tiempo de preparar los audios- Jocelyn no se percató que Paul rodó sus ojos con ironía. Pensaba que tan demoroso sería preparar eso, pero no recordaba toda la larga búsqueda que retó a la mujer la cual le costó horas de sueño-. Pero tal vez para mañana tenga todo listo para enseñárselo a los chicos. No es fácil encontrar buenas adaptaciones y que se escuche bien la voz.

-¿Adaptaciones? ¿De que habla? ¿Este musical está en otro idioma?- intervino Paul arqueando las cejas. Ante la mirada incomprendida de los dos, la chica se quedó callada, algo atemorizada y dudosa de contar la verdad, pero si esta sería su obra tenía que hacerla continuar.

-Pues... Originalmente son una saga de canciones en japonés que fueron adaptadas a novelas y musicales- soltó un bufido burlón el maestro de lenguaje. En cuanto a Poppy, el solo sintió gran entusiasmo al saber que la idea era de otro lugar extranjero, hacía crecer la curiosidad de en que tono cantarían en japones.

-¿Hay algo más de lo que no estemos enterados?- ella negó apenada.

-No... bueno- pensó en la multitud de versiones, en los_ fanmades,_ en la saga Clockworker; que tenía algo que ver con el tema, con la saga de los pecados capitales con la que se unía y las novelas que no estaban terminadas, el orden de las canciones y cual eliminar y cuales no. Pero eso no sería tan importante- Si, creo que no. Nada más que decir.

-Bueno... ¿Quién cantó y escribió originalmente estas canciones?- tragó en seco la profesora, había olvidado ese pequeño pero muy importante tema.

-Si...- carraspeó intimidada-. Sobre eso...- se silenció y recordó que no debía sentir algún temor, si ella sería la directora y tendría la última palabra, bueno, la ante-última contando a la sra. Hamilton.- Las canciones fueron originalmente creadas por un compositor internauta de un sintetizador de voz llamado Vocaloid. _Daughter of Evil_ es cantada por Rin, _Servant of evil_ es cantada por...

-¿Qué?- interrogó Poppy más que confundido.-¿Qué es un sintetizador de voz?

-Es, como se explica, un programa con personajes diseñados para cambiar la voz de distintos cantantes japoneses y convertir a esos personajes en cantantes virtuales, con canciones originales hechas por esos compositores- Paul no podía estar más confuso y extrañado ¿Quién gastaría su tiempo en componer canciones para cantantes inexistentes que ni siquiera usaban su propia voz? Le resultaba absurdo, pero Poppy no opinaba igual.

-Eso es genial- dijo extasiado. Se levantó de su silla y encaró a la mujer con una serie de preguntas sobre como lo hacían que clase de programas usaban y como creaban la música. Jocelyn las respondió con una sonrisa amable, como cuando enseñaba en sus clases, le agradaba que alguien le interesara el tema y no lo prejuzgara solamente por ser de un país extranjero, además de que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar de eso con nadie más que su hermana-. Estoy impaciente por empezar ya los ensayos del musical y escuchar las canciones.

-Mañana le traeré las canciones traducidas para que las entendamos todos, incluidos los chicos.

-No, claro que no. No haremos esto- repitió de nuevo Maddens más molesto por ser ignorados por ambos adultos en la reunión.

-Pero, profesor Maddens- rogó el sr. Poppy con unos tiernos y dulces ojos de cachorro a su amigo. Paul en otros términos se hubiese negado, pero Desmond era tan infantil que discutir con él era igual a discutir con un niño y eso significaba que, como en el mayor de los casos, el niño ganaría. Suspiró derrotado y bajó su cabeza a pensar.

-De acuerdo, tiene mi permiso a traer el material musical como muestra para los chicos- Poppy hizo un gesto de victoria alzando el puño y susurrando un audible "si", luego de eso agarró de nuevo los papeles para releer las letras de las canciones traducidas. En ese momento de distracción, el maestro aprovechó para decirle algo a la joven pero con el tono de voz bajo, con intenciones de que su ayudante no escuchara-. Tal vez usted sea la maestra de música y directora de la obra y puede que a los chicos les agrade. Pero nada sera hecho, ni confirmado hasta que tengamos la autorización de la profesora ¿Entiende?- ella asintió con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

-Fuerte y audible profesor Maddens- el profesor se despidió y salió en silencio, mientras los dejaba, oía de lejos otras aclaraciones de la nueva maestra a Poppy, otras explicaciones que ya no podía del todo entender por la lejanía, pero se relacionaban con la historia. Parece que mañana sería un día muy largo.

Un sonido de su celular logró desviar su atención, era un mensaje de Jennifer. Sonrió al leer su nombre en la pantalla, ella le prometió que en una semana iría a visitarlo a Londres y los dos quedarían para cenar, pero se decepcionó cuando leyó en el texto que decía _"Tengo un asunto pendiente aquel día, perdón pero no podre ir, pero quedemos para el próximo mes ¿Si?"._ ¿Próximo mes? Ya estaría muerto para ese entonces, o quién sabe que cosas le podrían pasar en aquel mes que ya había comenzado mal con la llegada de la nueva maestra y los preparativos para una nueva obra que no tenía idea de como hacerla. Maldecía internamente ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar tanto para ver a su novia? Igual, con un emoticón de una sonrisa respondió que no tendría problema, aunque se moría internamente por gritar a los cuatro vientos para calmar sus nervios.

Era ya jueves, que suerte que mañana sería viernes y de nuevo tenía con los alumnos de cuarto, con los "adorables" alumnos de cuarto, en su interior sabía que sus edades, que rondaban por los diez u once les hacía dudar de su inocencia, pero no le importaba a Jocelyn mucho charlar con ellos y desde su primera clase logró una buena conexión después de todo, con esos chicos. Ahora estaba libre en horario y justamente Paul tenía el horario con los chicos, era como una coincidencia o una suerte o el destino, bueno, lo que fuera, era bueno. Fue hasta el salón y decidió junto a Maddens y su ayudante que sería el momento apropiado de mostrarles las canciones y hablarles del tema de la obra, aunque a veces el maestro de lenguaje solía olvidar los tratos y lo único que deseaba era seguir con su clase.

-¿Ahora tiene que ser?- preguntó, aunque no tan irritado como lo estaba ayer. Ella asintió con determinación, luego de estar casi toda su tarde desde que volvió del colegio ayer buscando unas buenas adaptaciones de las cuatro canciones que quería demostrar, no por nada no las mostraría a la clase.

-Por supuesto- avanzó con un reproductor con puerto USB y procedió a explicar el asunto ya conocido.

-¿Ya sabe la obra que pondremos en escena profesora?- dijo luego de levantar su mano Miriam.

-Todavía no. Pero tengo una que proponer para ustedes y quiero que escuchen la trama para saber si les gustará- accedieron los chicos felices, con tal de perder horas de clases, cualquier cosa-. Muy bien- extendió uno de los papeles que prestó a los otros adultos y prosiguió a relatar la siguiente historia que estaba tal cual escrita:

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un reino de traidora humanidad llamado Lucifenia; la reina dio luz a un par de mellizos: un niño y una niña. Con el tiempo se decidió que sería la niña la escogida para reinar, mientras que el hermano mellizo sería adoptado por uno de los ex-soldados del pueblo y más tarde sería tomado como sirviente con un diferente nombre, Allen. La Princesa, de nombre Rilliane, creció rodada de lujos y eso la hizo una chica totalmente egoísta y orgullosa, así como desinteresada y malcriada. Cuando la reina falleció, ella accedió al trono con tan solo catorce años. Su inexperiencia se hizo muy evidente al dejar morir a su pueblo de hambre e imponer altos impuestos, mientras ella se hacía los banquetes y fiestas que quisiera. Su hermano Allen, a pesar de la maldad que poseía la princesa, aun así no dejaba de quererla y procuraba de eliminar a todo aquel que quisiera hacerle algún daño. _

_En unos de sus días de visita en otro pueblo llamado Elphegort donde todas las mujeres tenían el cabello verde, conoció a una chica muy linda llamada Michaela de la que se enamoró. Al mismo tiempo, su hermana estaba comprometida con un príncipe que siempre le había gustado del reino vecino de nombre Kyle, pero el príncipe rompió su compromiso porque se enamoró de Michaela, la misma chica que también amaba el sirviente. Riliane mandó a que mataran a todas la chicas con el cabello verde de ese reino, puesto que no conocía el nombre de la doncella. Entonces la gran parte de la población femenina de Elphegort se extinguió, incluyendo Michaela. _

_Con el tiempo el pueblo se reveló contra la malvada princesa Riliane liderados por el príncipe que guardaba rencor por el asesinato de su novia y una espadachina carmesí de nombre Germaine. El sirviente se percató de esto y persuadió a Riliane de que se vistiera como él, mientras Allen se vestía como ella. El sirviente entonces confesó de que se trataba de su hermano gemelo que nunca murió, también de que una revolución se inició y que los pueblerinos ya estaban tomando el castillo a la fuerza. La escondió en otra habitación y él mismo se hizo pasar por ella._

_Se llevó a cabo el juicio y la sentenciaron a la guillotina a la supuesta "princesa". En pocos días, a las tres de la tarde, la hora en que las campanas tocaban y era también la hora de la merienda, cortaron la cabeza de Allen, creyendo que sería la malvada princesa, a quien desde ese entonces se le conoció como "la hija del mal". Riliane huyó y adoptó el nombre "Rin", para esconderse. Terminó luego de muchos días de vagar, en un puerto donde también yacía un convento y conoció a una chica muy agradable llamada Clarith, sobreviviente del genocidio a Elphegort por su extraña cabellera blanca. Clarith fue en el pasado amiga de Michaela, su única amiga porque fue la única en aceptarla aun con su cabellos blanco, que la hacía ser despreciada por todos los demás del pueblo. En unos de esos días, Rin confesó en la Iglesia sus crímenes como princesa y sintió que detrás de ella alguien la había escuchado, pero pasó por alto eso. _

_Rin, recordó al ver el vasto mar, algo que su hermano decía de como pedir un deseo y escribió en un papel lo que ella anhelaba para luego guardarlo en una botella de cristal y arrojarlo al agua. En aquella misma tarde que arrojaba su botella con su deseo dentro, una sombra apareció detrás de ella con un cuchillo, era Clarith quien oyó por accidente su confesión días antes. Ella alzó el cuchillo delante de ella con intenciones de vengarse, pero sintió que una presencia aparecía, un joven parecido a la chica que una vez fue princesa, entonces se percató que Rin era muy parecida a ella antes de conocer a Michaela; triste y solitaria, por lo que decidió perdonarle la vida. _

_Luego de eso Rin y Clarith unieron sus lazos de amistad a pesar de sus diferencias, la ex-princesa mejoró en su cocina gracias a ella, y vivieron el resto de sus vidas como monjas de aquel convento hasta que Clarith fundó el suyo propio, pero nunca cortó la comunicación con Rin hasta el final de sus días. Hasta aquel momento siempre se siguió preguntando quién era aquel chico de esa visión que presenció antes de querer matar a Rin, sin saber que era Allen, que aun después de muerto protegería a su hermanita._

Terminó de contar y solo algunos murmullos se distinguían en el sumiso silencio. Alcott tragó en seco nerviosa, pensando que tal vez no fue buena idea mostrar su propuesta, que tal vez el profesor Maddens tenía razón, que era demasiado violenta para ellos.

-¿Puedo ser la princesa mala?- preguntó Daphne con la mano alzada.

-No, yo quiero serlo- contradijo Alison.

La maestra sonrió en ver el entusiasmo con los chicos, parecía que a la gran mayoría les gustaba y otros muraban cosas como "vaya, mató a todo un pueblo, que mala es", "Yo que Clarith la hubiese matado", "quisiera tener un hermano como el sirviente".

-Deben de saber que un musical compuesto de cuatro actos por cuatro canciones- los niños volvieron a estar en silencio y de nuevo murmuraron quienes querían cantar; "mi voz es perfecta, mamá siempre me lo dijo" comentó Lillian a las otras chicas. Las discusiones fueron tomando un volumen más alto hasta ser interrumpidas por el profesor Maddens que golpeó el escritorio para llamar sus atenciones.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Aun no sabemos si esta será la obra que presentarán, no le hemos informado a la directora y sin su permiso no podremos llevarla a cabo.

-¡Queremos hacer esa!

-¡Si, esa!

-No nos importa lo que diga la directora.

En bullicio otra mano se levantó, era de Patrick.

-¿Como se llama el musical, profesora?- jocelyn sonrió apenada de olvidarse de decir su nombre, debió haberlo dicho antes de empezar a narrar.

-Tiene muchos nombres, algunos le dicen _Saga evil_ (saga del mal), otros la llaman por el apodo con que le decían a la princesa_ Daughter of evil _(la hija del mal). Pero, personalmente, me gusta llamarla por su nombre original: _Story of evil _(la historia del mal), porque creo que es el único e indicado. Ahora mismo quería proceder a que escuchen las canciones- del puerto USB incrustó el suyo y buscó la canción _Daughter of evil_, cantada por una _fanduber_ decente y bien adaptada.

La voz de la cantante dio la típica risa malvada del comienzo y sonó la música pegajosa que algunos chicos gustó, a tal punto que querían bailarla, y otros no tanto. La canción contaba todo desde el punto de vista de la princesa y el pueblo, haciendo creer que ella murió, algunos chicos sintieron los pelos de punta en el momento que se escuchó la guillotina caer. Al termino, un niño levantó su mano, en su cara se leía confusión.

-Señorita ¿No era que el sirviente se sacrificó en su lugar?

-Bueno, por eso ahora vamos a escuchar la siguiente canción- la dulce melodía clásica se hizo oír y un coro cantaba junto a una voz grave y masculina. Esa canción la disfrutaron más las chicas que los varones, pues la letra era muy conmovedora en cierto modo como sentimental. Al final pasaron las últimas dos canciones, ambas sonaban muy tristes sus cantantes y de igual forma se escuchaban sus letras.

Algunos se desmotivaron al oír las canciones que se debía cantar por acto para representar, ya sea porque no le había gustado o no creían sus voces lo suficientemente decente para cantarlas, pero la insistencia por hacerla persistió.

-Entonces- interrumpió Paul luego del final de _Regret message_-. ¿Quienes creen que debería realizarse otra obra?- algunas pocas manos se asomaron, pero no era suficiente con respecto al resto del alumnado-. De acuerdo... ¿Quienes creen que debería realizarse este musical?- la otra gran mayoría levantó su mano, algunos hasta saltando e incluso el sr. Poppy la alzaba.

-¡Yo quiero participar!- gritaban muchísimas de las niñas. Muy pocos varones se animaban a querer también actuar, es que así eran los chicos, más tímidos aunque no se creyese.

-¡Esperen chicos!- gritó Maddens, haciendo que todos lo ojos se enfocaran en él-. Mañana daremos la noticia de si está será la obra aceptada. Tomaremos nuestra decisión a base de lo que la directora diga, en caso de que sea escogida, empezaremos el casting el lunes y los ensayos la semana siguiente. En caso de no serlo seguiremos con la búsqueda hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora ya que el tema ha dado por finalizado, despediremos a la señorita Alcott y seguiremos con...- pero antes de poder seguir, el timbre que anunciaba el recreo lo interrumpió, lo que le dio a entender que había perdido otra clase más. Los chicos salieron muy felices por la puerta junto al sr. Poppy.

-Me parece profesor que el asunto está más que solucionado- dijo con gran satisfacción la mujer.

-Aun no, profesora- remarcó en la última palabra en sentido conflictivo por como ella lo había llamado.- Aun falta la decisión directiva.

Con una última mirada seria y amenazadora, ella partió del aula al salón musical, fijó que un pequeño cartel se pegaba en este y sonrió por lo que decía _"Bienvenidos a la clase de la srta. Alcott"_. Era obvio, era bienvenida por la sra. Hamilton y llegó para quedarse.

Antes de que la directora se fuera, los tres adultos la retenían por la obra y su realización.

-Bueno tenemos esto, pero no se si va a funcionar- comunicaba Maddens.

-¿Le gustaron?- interrogó la mujer mayor.

-¿Qué?

-A los niños, si les gustaron lo que quieren performar- el maestro farfullaba y balbuceaba nervioso, hasta que su ayudante tomó la palabra.

-¡Les encantaron! Es increíble el musical que quiere dirigir la srta. Alcott. Trata sobre una malvada princesa, un sirviente, una monja, una par de hermanos gemelos, que son la princesa y el sirviente ¡Oh! Pero eso no es lo mejor, en la canción de la princesa a ella la matan, pero descubrimos en la siguiente canción que quién murió fue su hermano gemelo y ella...

-Esta bien Sr. Poppy, esta bien. Si lo cuenta así no se entenderá la historia- lo calmó Jocelyn, con su mano posada sobre su hombro.

-Ahora, más calmados. Quiero oír la historia completa de su propia boca, srta. Alcott- Jocelyn tragó en seco y la relató casi con exactitud a como lo había hecho con los alumnos de cuarto. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, a pesar de estar frente a la amiga de su madre, pero una que otra vez desviaba sus ojos a puntos no definidos para tranquilizarse.

-La historia se llama "Story of evil" y venimos aquí para contar con su aprobación de la realización de esta obra-musical- terminó y sintió un gran revuelo de aire frio en sus pulmones, como queriendo contener la respiración de lo que seguía.

-Bueno, creo que el cuento es contado de una forma concisa y fácil para los chicos. Necesitaremos a un buen narrador para contar lo que está fuera de las canciones y buenos cantantes, siento que los ensayos deberán empezar cuanto antes para tener listo algo así y buenas vestimentas para los personajes.

-Eso lo veremos profesora, pero primero deberemos tener que hacer el casting- recordó Paul, quien se resignó en que _Story of evil _sería sería puesta en escena.

-Me maravilla que todo este problema pudieran haberlo llevado con calma y solucionarlo lo más rápido posible.- en el momento de decir esos, los tres mayores no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos. Si, "calma", si no se cuenta las negativas del profesor Maddens y los gritos de reprimenda de la srta. Alcott-. Me preocupé en un principio por sus negativas, pero ya veo que todo salió bien- Apenas pudieron seguir con vida luego de la decisión de la obra, quién sabe si sobrevivirían a los ensayos-. Entonces... ¿Solo es esto y nada más?

-Si, sólo era esto de lo que queríamos hablarle, su aceptación- respondió Jocelyn.

-Pues, obviamente la tienen- Desmond volvió a expresarse a su forma exagerada, con los puños en el aire, mientras que Paul lo observaba con pena ajena.

-Gracias sra. Hamilton- la mujer mayor respondió con un apretón de manos y los condujo a la salida. Se despidieron con ella expresando su alegría de que mañana sería viernes y se fue con su paraguas en la mano preocupada de que lloviera.

-Bueno yo también me marcho- saludó Desmond a los otros profesores- ¡Que alegría, mañana es viernes!- los dos maestros quedaron con una expresión de sorpresa en sus caras por las raras manías del infantil adulto, pero volvieron a su cavilaciones con expresiones más serenas.

-Bueno. Hasta mañana- saludó él, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Alcott sintió como su ego y orgullo crecían un poco en su interior por haberle ganado esa batalla a Maddens. Si, exageraba cuando decía batalla, pero así lo sentía.

-Hasta pronto. Según escuché, usted y su novia se verán la próxima semana- Paul frunció el ceño ¿Quién le contaba eso a la mujer? Probablemente Desmond, pues... que más daba.

-Si, así era, pero ella canceló a último momento- Jocelyn no pudo evitar sentir empatía y algo de lástima por aquello.

-Qué lástima- simplemente exclamó.

-Lo es realmente. Tenía todo arreglado, aunque me costó muchísimo, se que tendría las cosas arregladas a tiempo para ella. Es como ir a una cita apurado y al final enterarte que tu compañero no llegará- las dudas de que cosas tendría arregladas cruzaron por la mente de la joven, pero fueron desplazadas, por la situación planteada, que le recordó a algo gracioso.

-Owata- susurró reprimiendo una risa.

-¿Qué dijo?

-¿Eh? Nada, nada. Bueno, adiós, debo marchar, si no Mika y Hiro se quedarán sin alimento- saludó con la mano y dejó a un desconcertado profesor preguntándose que significará aquella palabra tan rara. _Seguro una expresión japonesa._

* * *

**Este es mi único fic en que no tengo reviews, debe ser por eso que actualizo muy seguido, me da tranquilidad. Este capítulo transcurre un jueves, curiosamente hoy fue jueves.**


	4. Daughter of white

**Disclameir: Cada cosa a sus respectivos autores, salvo los personajes inventados.**

* * *

Los chicos clamaron de alegría el viernes al saber que harían esa obra-musical. Para poder participar de la audición se les dio a todos una hoja con la letra de las canciones adaptadas y como encontrarlas en caso de las buscaran en Internet. En en el tan poco tiempo que pasa el fin de semana, pasó y el aula de cuarto estaba muy agitada. Casi todos los alumnos deseaban participar y con mucha razón. Casi todas las chicas deseaban ser la Hija del mal y muchos jóvenes discutían por quien debería ser el sirviente. Pero siempre hay excepciones, como Patrick burlándose de los chicos que cantaban la- según él- cursi canción del sirviente, o Jeremiah, que no estaba interesado, o al menos eso demostraba.

-Cielos Luke- se burló Patrick-. En serio ¿Por qué tanto empeño?- el joven rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. Patrick retrocedió con una sonrisa nerviosa y temblando.

-Solo quiero hacerlo y ya, no es de incumbencia mis razones Futarrest- claramente estaba molesto, para llamarlo por su apellido.

-Vamos, no te enojes. Solo preguntaba.

-¿También vas a hacer el cast para el papel Luke?- preguntó con voz soñadora Lillian- estuve practicando todo el fin de semana, sin descanso y espero por lo mínimo tener el papel de la princesa.

-Si eso es por lo mínimo, no quiero ni saber que será lo máximo- volvió a su normal tono burlón Patrick pero no retrocedió asustado con la mirada de la chica que había sido muy parecida a la hecha por el rubio antes.

-¡Callate Patrick! Voy a romperte la cara.

-Cuidado Lilly, esas no son palabras para una dama- Lillian avanzó hasta él, alzando su puño, pero un grito de la entrada del salón la detuvo.

-Aldrich Luke- llamó la nueva maestra para ser el siguiente a pasar. El aludido caminó a un paso tranquilo desde donde se había iniciado la discusión, hasta llegar a la profesora. Los dos peleadores se detuvieron e hicieron guerras de miradas en vez de insultarse otra vez o querer golpearse.

Otra de las excepciones que no tenía intenciones de postularse para participar, era la tranquila Catherine Dogson. Ella yacía sentada en su banco cerca de la ventana con su típico rostro melancólico. Realmente no estaba interesada en ir a cantar, si después de todo le saldría mal por su constante tartamudeo y su poca memoria con acordarse las letras. Suspiró por enésima vez jugando con su lápiz, odiaba esas horas libres sin nadie con quien hablar y muchas veces cuando estamos en silencio con sigo mismos nos ponemos a recordar el pasado, como el hecho de que ella nunca conoció a su padre, y fue criada solamente por su madre.

Desde pequeña siempre supo que poseía algo raro que la hacía alejarse de los demás, o eso parecía, no entendía como todos sus compañeros desde antes del primer grado podían hacer grupos de conversación y ella era la única excluida, muchas veces creía que su existencia no tenía algún sentido. Aunque la verdad, ella no tenía ninguna anomalía, simplemente era tímida, y al haber tenido el papel de tímida desde pequeña quedó encasillada en eso para siempre, o al menos lo estará así toda la primaria y quizás secundaria.

-Dogson Catherine- el llamado del profesor Maddens la hizo despertar de su trance- ¿Vienes a hacer la prueba?- preguntó a la niña, ella negó con la cabeza manteniendo su conocido silencio- bueno entonces, seguiría Caulson Daphne. La nombrada se paró y siguió con entusiasmo al profesor.

Luke aun seguía en el escenario. Su actuación, desde el punto de vista de Jocelyn, fue excepcional y magnifica, pero creía que su compañera no era los suficientemente buena y requería otra princesa que lo acompañara como sirviente.

-Bien, esta escena ustedes hablan sobre el secreto del mar y el deseo en la botella- indicaba Jocelyn sentada desde un largo escritorio con Paul en el centro, ella a su derecha y el sr. Poppy a la izquierda del primero- acción.

Los jóvenes se pusieron en posición como indicó con anterioridad la profesora e iniciaron a como iba el libreto.

\- "Eres realmente testarudo ¿Eh?"- comenzaba Daphne como si fuera Riliane en brazos cruzados fingiendo enojo y rodando sus ojos- "Algo como eso no hará tus sueños realidad"

\- "Princesa ¿Desearía intentarlo?"- respondió Luke con un tono suave y calmado, digno del sirviente Allen. Mientras seguían las líneas, los tres se susurraban sus respectivas opiniones.

-Luke es realmente bueno, lo veo a él e inmediatamente pienso que es el sirviente- decía Poppy.

-Opino igual, en cuanto a Daphne, no es nada mala en esto- murmuró Alcott.

-Serán buenos actores, pero aun no hemos escuchado sus cantos- afirmó Maddens con su continuo malhumor.

\- "Además, todo lo que deseé me lo concederá Allen ¿Verdad?"- finalizó sonriente Daphne. Luke sonrió de forma penoso y asintió con un leve "si".

-Debo admitir que los dos lo hicieron muy bien- concluyó Jocelyn- ahora quisiera escuchar sus cantos. Luke, quiero escucharte primero- el nombrado dio un paso al frente con un papel en sus manos con la letra. El sr. Poppy dio inicio a la música del tema en modo _classical_ y Luke respiró hondo.

"_Eres tú mi princesa. Yo tú sirviente soy, dos gemelos tú y yo que el destino separó"._

Paul abrió la boca sorprendido igual que sus dos compañeros, la voz del joven era muy buena, hasta Daphne había olvidado cerrar la suya. Quedaron tan sorprendidos que no supieron en cuanto terminó la canción.

-Eso fue... fue hermoso- comentó sinceramente Paul que se bajó sus anteojos y los sobó, aun no salía de su asombro- muy bien hecho Luke- el chico sonrió y dirigió un vistazo a Daphne, era su turno de cantar.

-¡Ah, si! Es tu turno Daphne- avisó Jocelyn.- Sr. Poppy, por favor- la música comenzó a sonar con un ritmo más rápido, pero del anterior asombro y por lo rápida que iba, a la chica se le dificultaba cantar y su voz desafinaba un poco. Cerca del final parecía haberse quedado sin aire.

-Bueno gracias Daphne- dijo Jocelyn- puedes retirarte- la chica se bajó del escenario con un mohin de enojo, sabía que eso significaba que no la elegirían para el papel y actuar al lado de Luke, un joven muy codiciado en la escuela. El mismo chico también quiso bajar pero fue detenido por la profesora- tú quedate Luke, hasta ahora has sido el mejor de los varones y quiero que obtengas el papel- el chico hizo una media sonrisa, aunque deseaba ya marcharse de allí. Luke Aldrich era bien conocido por sus modales, su tranquilidad, obedecer en clase, tener buenas calificaciones y ser muy popular entre las chicas, aunque no este muy consciente de esto último. Sin embargo, el buen joven también tenía sus limites en paciencia.

-Iré a buscar a Miriam Ephron- informó Paul, marchándose de vuelta al aula.

Dentro del aula Miriam hablaba animadamente con algunas compañeras suyas. En algún momento llevó su mano a la cabeza temblando.

-Miri- advirtió Rose, con deje preocupada al ver a la acción de la chica- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada importante, me duele la cabeza, nada más, no importa- en es instante el maestro la llamó para hacer su audición- Ya voy profe- se paró y caminó con un poco de dificultad hasta allí.

-¿Estás segura de ir, Miri?- le preguntó otra chica.

-Si, si. No hay problema- Paul la dirigió hasta el salón de actos, pero no pasó por inadvertido la jaqueca de la alumna.

-Si quieres puedes audicionar otro día.

-No, no. Quiero hoy, estoy bien profesor- pero era notable su inestabilidad. En la actuación no lo había hecho mal, aunque en el canto parecía olvidarse de la letra, aun con el papel de la letra en mano y su voz era muy suave, cuando debería ser más fuerte, porque la "hija del mal" tenía la voz muy alta.

-Muchas gracias Miriam- agradeció Jocelyn y le indicó con la mano que bajara y así lo hizo con la ayuda de su compañero, que se ofreció por notarla desorientada y mareada- la próxima es Lillian Ulbrich, voy a buscarla ahora mismo- la aludida practicaba exageradamente ejercicios vocales, como soltar todo su aire con los labios cerrados pronunciando "BR". Jeremy la imitaba en silencio haciendo reír a algunos chicos, incluyendo a Patrick.

La joven cantó unas estrofas de la letra "_Daughter of evil_" a sus compañeras y estas aplaudieron admiradas.

-Cantas precioso Lilly, si no te escogen a ti, cometerán un gran error- opinó Daphne con ojos brillosos.

-Ulbrich Lillian- llamó en pocos segundos desde la puerta la nueva maestra. La nombrada se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa impaciente- vamos- ella avanzó y no podía borrar la expresión de su rostro y amplió aun más su sonrisa cuando divisó a Luke en el escenario. _Luke es tan perfecto en todo, de seguro él será el sirviente,_ pensó con un leve sonrojo.

-A continuación Ulbrich, nos demostrarás tus habilidades de actuación y canto, respectivamente- informó Paul. La chica asintió y se reinició la escena del mensaje en la botella, con un Luke cansado pero dispuesto.

-Debo admitir que es muy buena- comentó Jocelyn en voz baja, por como la joven decía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo sus líneas.

-¿Buena? Es magnifica, estoy impaciente por oír su canto.

-Eso será lo que la defina- unos pocos segundos que empezara la melodía, Lillian hizo la estridente y característica risa de la malvada princesa, que le salió mejor que las demás chicas.

_-Oh, Ho, ho, ho, ho. Vamos, todos arrodíllense- _la melodía siguió y ella cantó con una voz que no desafinaba, ni estaba en un tono bajo o suave, sino en uno alto sin llegar a gritar.-_ Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar, existía un reino de traidora humanidad, en aquel sitio gobernaba una princesa de catorce años de edad._

Paul hizo una expresión con su cabeza, para dar la aprobación de que Lillian era la que mejor llevaba el papel, el sr. Poppy mantenía su cara sonriente y Jocelyn abrió sus ojos más grande de lo habitual junto a su boca, había encontrado a su Riliane. En cuanto la canción terminó, Desmond aplaudió con entusiasmo.

-Eso fue precioso Lilly- la alabó el asistente.

-Muchas gracias sr. Poppy- ella se reverenció estirando un poco su falda escolar, como si se tratase de una princesa-. Desde mis cuatro años que asisto a clases de comedias musicales, para ejercitar mi voz de canto y actuación, también bailo un poco- dirigió una leve mirada a Luke, pero el estudiante tenía los ojos perdidos en otro punto del salón, con clara muestra que eso no le interesaba.

-Bueno, te tendremos en cuenta- afirmó Maddens y anotó su nombre en una hoja junto a otra que contenía el nombre de Luke.

La hora del recreó interrumpió la audiciones y los jóvenes, en muy poco tiempo corrían y jugaban a los encantados con el sr. Poppy, que adoraba correrlos para paralizarlos. La nueva profesora se asomó por la ventana, en un rato de distracción luego de ver los nombres que había puesto en su lista de Hijas y Sirvientes del Mal. Algo llamó por completo su atención, y no el hecho de que Desmond corría gritando y cantando canciones para niños. Sino, una pequeña cabellera rubia hecha trenza con vista baja: en efecto, la alumna Dogson, que no tenía muy buena pinta.

-Creo que esto será más fácil de lo que parece- interrumpió sus pensamientos Maddens con unas carpetas sobre sus alumnos. Tomó asiento cerca de ella y dejó las carpetas sobre otra mesa- Lillian es perfecta para Riliane y Luke para Allen. Es obvio ¿No? El próximo lunes pondremos la lista de escogidos y empezaremos el ensayo.

-Aun no profesor, necesitamos a nuestra _Shiro no Musume_ todavía- Paul inclinó la cabeza sin comprender- a nuestra Chica de blanco- respondió luego de un suspiro, el maestro entró en la cuenta.

-Cierto, como ya tenemos a nuestra princesa del mal, podemos ir descartando. Aunque necesitaremos una voz más suave.

-La voz no es tanto el problema, es más la memoria. La letra es la más larga y compleja del musical. Además, su letra es cantada en un tono obligatorio que se desentona si no es cantada y adaptada como su música original.

-En ese caso, tendremos que empezar la siguiente audición lo más pronto posible- concluyó. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, sentados cerca, sin mirarse a los ojos, donde la incomodes no se espero a hacerse presente- bueno...- carraspeó con nervios.- Quería decirle que lamento haberle gritado y dudado de su productividad- la mujer volteó a verlo sorprendida y dio una sonrisa leve.

-Bueno, gracias y disculpa aceptada- otra vez no sabían que decir.

-Yo... debo hacer, digo, preparar unos ejercicios para la próxima clase ya que hemos elegido a nuestros protagonistas, así que, mejor me pongo en marcha- estaba a punto de abandonar el aula hasta que la maestra lo detuvo.

-Sr. Maddens, espere.

-¿Si?- volvió su vista a ella con la incógnita también en su cara.

-Es sobre Catherine Dogson.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Por qué es que está tan sola?- Paul hizo un ademán de comprensión y pensamiento.

-Bueno, ella habló con el psicólogo del colegio hace tiempo, y este concluyó que simplemente es por su timidez, pero que no debemos presionarla a socializar, sino darle su espacio y que hable poco a poco ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- Ella volteó una vez más sus ojos a la ventana y señaló con su mirada.

-Es que... no soporto verla tan sola ¿Por qué no estuvo en la audición?

-Ella misma decidió no ir- la profesora no respondió y otro silenció se apoderó del lugar-. Bueno, hay gente que simplemente prefiere estar sola- dijo por último antes de marcharse, dejando a la mujer de vuelta en sus pensamientos y con la vista clavada en la joven rubia trenzada, a la esquina del patio del recreo comiendo su almuerzo.

La pequeña chica sentía un poco de melancolía estando tan sola y alzó su cabeza a un grupo de niñas saltando la cuerda, a quienes envidió profundamente.

_Quisiera un amigo... no importa quien..._

Después de terminar su almuerzo, decidió no permanecer más en el patio y se encaminó a la biblioteca, le gustaba estar allí, era tranquilo, silencioso y no había mucha gente que pudiera molestarla con ruidos.

-Hola Cathy- saludó Julia, la bibliotecaria que tenía muy presente las visitas de la chica allí- ¿Vienes a leer un libro por tu cuenta o necesitas uno en especial para alguna tarea?

-Vine por mi cuenta- dijo.

-¿Escapando otra vez del recreo?- ella asintió con una sonrisa, le caía muy bien Julia- Típico de ti- dijo lo último en una carcajada- escoge lo que quieras.

La alumna se adentró en la habitación, que no era muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña. Tomó un viejo libro de cuentos y pensó en sentarse en una de las mesas que se encontraba en medio de la sala. La presencia de alguien más allí llamó su atención. Fue hasta la cabecera y se sorprendió al ver una chica arrodillada con un aire débil y la cabeza agachada.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- preguntó a su compañera, quien levantó su mirada a ella. La reconoció en un instante, era Miriam Ephron, aunque su larga cabellera azabache cubriera su cara, supo quién era por sus inconfundibles ojos azules.

-Si, si lo estoy- respondió con voz muy baja, e intentó pararse, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo desmayada. Incapaz de hacer algo y con los nervios a punta de cabello, hizo lo primero que vino a su mente.

-¡Señora Julia, sra. julia!- empezó a gritar a la bibliotecaria. Ella vino en menos de lo que canta el gallo y posó con suavidad su mano en la frente de la desmayada.

-Tiene mucha fiebre. Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería ¡Vamos Cathy!- Ambas llevaron con dificultad a la joven a la enfermería, agarrando cada una, uno de sus brazos..

-Ella se sentía un poco mal en el aula antes, recuerdo- murmuró por último.

El sonido de celular por un mensaje sonó en la espaciosa aula vacía. Alcott revisó el mensaje de texto recién llegado.

"_Joy, recuerda que veremos a la abuela el próximo fin de semana",_ comunicaba su hermana. Ella suspiró con fastidio, aunque ya fuera mayor de edad seguía aburriéndole aquellas constantes visitas a su abuela, no porque fuera mala, pero preferiría pasar el fin de semana en otro lugar antes que en esa vieja casa. Antes de que pudiera contestar un Desmond despavorido llegó agitado hasta el aula.

-Sr Poppy ¿Qué sucede?- no pudo evitar interrogar con un tono preocupado.

-¡Es Miri, está en enfermería! ¡Se desmayó la pobre!- gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le dejaban.

-¿Miri? ¿Miriam Ephron?- este asintió- voy ya mismo, comunicate con sus padres- el gran hombre fue hasta el primer teléfono que encontró en el salón, antes de que la maestra se dirigiera a la enfermería. Al entrar, encontró también a...

-Sr. Maddens- susurró. Yacía el aludido sentado en una silla frente a la cama de la desmayada, al lado de él estaba la alumna Dogson con un semblante preocupado.

-Srta. Alcott- respondió, pero no con su usual tono despectivo que muchas veces usaba con ella- ¿Ha llamado ya a sus padres?

-El sr. Poppy se está encargando de eso- Paul palideció con un gran deje de preocupación, no era por la alumna enferma y desmayada, sino el peligro de encargar una tarea seria a Desmond Poppy, - ¿Sr. Maddens, se encuentra bien?- preguntó Jocelyn. Él parpadeó despertando de su trance.

-¿Eh? Si, creo que si- en poco tiempo, la chica recostada volvió a moverse y fue despertando poco a poco.

-Miriam, mantente quieta- alertó la profesora a la joven, acercó su mano a la frente y comprobó que tenía fiebre. La enfermera apareció con una pastilla y le dio de beber eso a Miriam, para bajar su fiebre.

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó la menor con la mano sobre su cabeza, le ardía de dolor.

-Te desmayaste, al parecer por tu fiebre- respondió Maddens.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, si no hubiese sido por la sra. Julia y la señorita Catherine, quien sabe como estarías ahora- informó la enfermera, una mujer mayor y de rostro suave.

-¿Catherine me ayudó?- murmuró la muchacha y dirigió su vista sorprendida a la joven rubia de trenza, quien enrojeció por la osadía de su compañera por verla tan directamente.

-S-si- contestó la susodicha y bajó su cabeza entre apenada e incomoda.

-Gracias- fue la respuesta de Miriam, con una voz pasible, amable y cálida, acompañada de una sincera sonrisa. Esto hizo sonrojar más a la otra alumna, pero no por vergüenza, sino por el comportamiento amable de su compañera.

-De nada- dijo en voz baja, pero audible por el silencio y con una pequeña sonrisa.

El timbre que indicaba el final del recreo sonó, Catherine entendió que debía volver a clase. Dejó la habitación mientras escuchaba un poco de porque se enfermó Miriam, al parecer no había desayunado y eso hizo que su cuerpo reaccionase de forma negativa.

Una sonrisa se formó en la señorita Alcott, parecía que Dogson estaba a punto de formar una amistad por primera vez, desde que la conocía.

Dentro del aula, los alumnos tenían clase de matemáticas con otro profesor. Cathy informó al profesor y fue a sentarse. Se sentía irritada en que todos la vieran solo por hablar en voz alta para informar algo al profesor. "¿Habló?" se preguntó un chico en voz alta, siendo irónico. "Vaya, ya creía que era muda" comentó otro riendo, siendo más cínico. Obviamente la habían escuchado hablar antes, pero las bromas nunca faltaban._ "Ignoralos Catherine, sólo ignoralos"_ se repetía mentalmente.

Jocelyn permaneció un rato más con Miriam hasta que Paul le confirmó que todo estaría bien y la persuadió con éxito de que volviera a su aula. Allí dentro, la maestra releía un expediente que había sacado de la dirección en su camino a la sala de música: Era de la joven Dogson.

_Nombre completo: Catherine Louise Dogson._

_Fecha de nacimiento: 11/ 3/20..._

_Vive con: Su madre._

_Materia destacada: Literatura y lenguaje._

_Materia dificultada: Arte._

_Estado psicológico: Timidez._

_Ética y ciudadanía: Buena._

_Comportamiento: Buena._

Aunque todo parecía ir correctamente. El que viviera con su madre y la ausencia de su padre llamaba la atención de ella. Tal vez estarían divorciados, como muchos casados de hoy en día, y en caso de que fuera así, explicaría su timidez y dificultades sociales.

Un fuerte golpe sacó a la profesora de sus pensamientos respectivos a la alumna. Levantó su vista asustada y presenció como el sr. Poppy levantaba un trombón, cual caída había obtenido su atención.

-Sr. Poppy ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Quería avisarle que los padres de la chica Miriam estan en camino. Pero me distraje viendo... esto y olvide decirle y lo tomé porque nunca vi uno de estos de cerca, entonces se me cayó y...

-Si, si bueno.- interrumpió con comprensión-. Gracias por la información.

La mujer enfocó otra vez sus ojos en el expediente con curiosidad. Desmond se acercó a ella de forma cautelosa y no ocultó su curiosidad.

-¿Que lee?

-El expediente de la señorita Dogson- respondió sin enojarse por la forma curiosa infantil de ser del hombre.

-¿De Cathy? ¿Por qué?

-Me atrae la atención su timidez, y el hecho de que viva con su madre me hace pensar que tal vez constituya un poco. Me pregunto donde estará su padre.

-Pero su madre no es biológica- la interrumpió el sr. Poppy. La mujer lo miró sorprendida.

-¿No es biológica? ¿Y como sabes eso?

-Hace tiempo hablamos con ella, cuando vino a discutir una nota. Nos contó que la habían abandonado a la pequeña Cathy desde que era bebé y ella la crió. Es una mujer muy fuerte, a pesar de todo, pero siente temor de no poder transmitir esa fuerza a su hija, o dejarla sola. O algo así nos contó. No recuerdo bien.

Cada más escuchaba Jocelyn, más se sentía impresionada. Era una historia muy familiar, muy similar a la de... _Clarith._

-Desmond ¿Qué más sabes sobre Cathy?

-Bueno, desde pequeña ella le costaba acercase a los otros chicos. De hecho, ella habrá jugado a dos o tres juegos desde que está en esta escuela, y todos fueron por iniciativa mía. Hay algunas veces que algunas chicas la tratan mal, pero ella las ignora con éxito- la profesora meditó largo rato, esa tenía que ser.

-¿Sabes si ella sabe cantar?

-No lo sé, a penas le escuchamos la voz- la joven recordaba como afinar la voz y casi siempre daba resultados, aun en los más principiantes.

-Sr. Poppy necesito que me haga un favor- el susodicho reaccionó asustado por la repentina forma rápida de hablar que adquirió Alcott-. Quiero que me traiga a Catherine Dogson al final de las clases, aquí en el salón de música.

-¡De acuerdo, iré por ella ahora mismo!- contestó con entusiasmo y se fue corriendo del salón.

-¡Pero al final de la clase!- le gritó, aunque supo que ni siquiera la había oído.

El aula de de cuarto grado se mantenía sumisa y tranquila, hasta que el torpe ayudante de Maddens abrió la puerta con brusquedad, causando el ruido suficiente para atraer la atención de todos los chicos.

-La señorita Alcott requiere la atención de la señorita Dogson ahora mismo- informó como si se tratará de un secretario. Catherine se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, en su camino podía escuchar a los chicos murmurar "¿En qué problema se ha metido?" o cosas así.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Por qué razón sacan una alumna mía de la clase?- preguntó my malhumorado el profesor de matemáticas.

-Eso es información confidencial señor- contestó el sr. Poppy con su dedo índice en los labios. Agarró la mano de la chica y la condujo hasta el salón de música. Desmond la dejó en la puerta a Cathy, con un montón de interrogantes en la cabeza. Ella abrió la puerta y encontró a la nueva maestra frente al piano practicando una canción. No tardó mucho tiempo en notarla.

-Oh Cathy, estas aquí. No creí que el sr. Poppy te traería inmediatamente. Acercate- la niña obedeció-. Ahora, cantame el fragmento de una canción.

Catherine no entendió bien porque es que la sacaban de las clases de matemáticas para algo tan trivial como cantar el fragmento de una canción, pero como buena chica obediente, cantó.

Jocelyn escuchó con precisión su voz en vez de la letra. Como lo suponía; la voz de la alumna aun no estaba en su tono, ni estaba agudizada o entrenada.

-Muy bien, ya basta- la niña se detuvo-. ¿Recuerdas los entrenamientos vocales que les hacía hacer?- ella asintió, silenciosa-. Bueno, práctica ahora.

Aun más confusa que cuando entró, Catherine estuvo con la práctica por lo menos casi cinco minutos, tutorada por la profesora.

-No entiendo profesora ¿Por qué hace esto?- preguntó sintiéndose impaciente.

-¿Por qué hago qué?

-Esto de sacarme del aula para agudizar mi voz. Yo no hice la audición, y no quiero hacerla ahora. Además creí que ya tenían a los personajes principales elegidos.

-Muy astuta- atinó a responder, con sorna en su voz-. Verás, pasa esto; es verdad que tenemos a nuestros personajes principales elegidos.

-Pero...- completó la chica, con indagación.

-Pero no tenemos a uno de los más importantes secundarios. Clarith, la chica de blanco- Catherine entendió perfectamente, la quería a ella para el papel.

-No acepto señorita Alcott- dijo en forma cortante.

-Pero ¿Por qué no? Eres perfecta para el papel, solo tienes que aprender a afinar tu voz y cantarás muy bien.

-Pero yo...- dejó la frase al aire, a la vez que desviaba su vista para suelo. Se sentía triste, confusa y más tímida de lo normal.

-Entiendo que por tu timidez no quieras hacerlo- la joven levantó su cabeza, sorprendida por la afirmación de la maestra-. Pero compartes tanto en común con Clarith, que quisiera que tu fueras mi _Shiro no musume-_ la alumna no comprendió bien a las palabras, hasta que Jocelyn siguió contando-. En la historia original, Clarith es criada por su madre y se siente totalmente sola. Ella se siente así porque es despreciada por casi todos lo que la rodean, y la desprecian por ser una descendiente de un clan maldito de hace muchos años, que se es identificado por su cabello blanco. Ella conoce a Michaela y se hacen amigas, pero al final sabes que termina siendo asesinada en la caza verde. Por lo que Clarith vuelve a sentir melancolía y soledad, aun más porque es una de las pocas sobrevivientes de su pueblo al ser la única de cabello blanco y ya sabes como termina la historia, escuchamos las canciones y les leí la historia.

Catherine asintió con comprensión, sintió mucha simpatía hacía ese triste personaje que vivía una gran soledad parecida a la de ella. Aunque algunas otras dudas llamaron su atención.

-No recuerdo muy bien eso en la historia.

-Lo que pasa es que primero escribieron las canciones y luego ampliaron sus historias en las novelas, pero eso es otra historia. Ahora, no te quiero presionar pero... ¿Me ayudarías a recrear este relato a través de su canción para la obra?

La chica lo pensó detenidamente, sentía mucha timidez, pero también sintió un gran amor por ese personaje y pensaba que nadie podía representarlo muy bien y, por otro lado, haría alguna recreación que no tendría que ver con el estudio.

-De acuerdo, pero ensayaré en momentos que nadie me vea.

-Genial. Ah, también quiero avisarte de otra cosa. La letra es la más larga y compleja ¿Podrás aprenderla completa?

-No sería la primera vez que memorizo algo largo y complejo- respondió de forma burlona, como si sentía que la subestimaran.

-De acuerdo, entonces le informaré al sr. Maddens que no habrán audiciones para Clarith.

Practicaron unos minutos más y Catherine aprendió los primeros versos de la canción, en los cuales se debía ser muy meticuloso con la letra y la entonación.

"_Perdóname por seguir viva"_

_Me acostumbre a decir_

_Siempre me he quejado en voz baja_

_de mi tonta existencia sin algún sentido_

La letra era muy triste, pero tenía una sublime emoción. Cerca del final de las clases, la chica volvió al aula, aunque no era más que para guardar. No contó a nadie de los sucedido y se dirigió más alegre a su casa que de costumbre.

Jocelyn anotaba el nombre de la alumna en un mismo papel que tenía el de Lilliane. Sonrió satisfecha, había encontrado a su Daughter of white y sin tanta búsqueda.


End file.
